Sorrisos
by Kessy Rods
Summary: Ele conhecia todos os sorrisos dela. O forçado, o triste, o alegre, o surpreso... Ele amava todos. Mas, ele tinha um preferido: aquele sorriso tímido e enviesado que ela dava apenas para ele.
1. O forçado

**Sorrisos**

**Autora: **Kessy Rods

**Beta-Reader: **Lary Reeden

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella

**Gênero: **Romance

**Sinopse: **Ele conhecia todos os sorrisos dela. O forçado, o triste, o alegre, o surpreso... Ele amava todos. Mas, ele tinha um preferido: aquele sorriso tímido e enviesado que ela dava apenas para ele.

* * *

**N/A: **_A Lary me atentou até que eu tive a ideia pra essa fic e bam, comecei a escrever. Espero que gostem. Pura fofura. Será curta, de capítulos curtos. Aqui está o primeiro capítulo! :*_

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O forçado**

**EPOV**

Olhei o meu relógio de pulso pelo que pareceu a milésima vez nos últimos cinco minutos.

Quatro e meia da tarde.

Ela chegaria a qualquer momento agora, e eu me vi balançando a perna freneticamente e mordendo o lábio, meio nervoso, enquanto escaneava os olhos pelo parque, principalmente a entrada.

E então, eu finalmente a vi.

O cabelo longo cor de mogno com mechas vermelhas ao sol, a pele pálida, quase translúcida, com um leve corar nas bochechas. Os olhos cor de chocolate derretido eram emoldurados pelo rosto de coração, e seus lábios eram vermelhos – naturalmente, ela nunca usava batom ou qualquer tipo de maquiagem.

Meu coração disparou. Minhas mãos suaram. Minhas pernas se aquietaram, mas apenas porque eu sempre paralisava quando a via.

Então, ela me viu sentado no _nosso_ banco, perto do escorregador. Ela deu um sorriso pequeno, tímido, um pouco enviesado para o lado esquerdo do seu rosto.

Meu coração pulou uma ou duas batidas, para voltar a bater com o dobro de velocidade.

Ela veio andando até mim e eu me afastei um pouco para o lado, para lhe dar espaço. Eu sempre ficava no meio do banco pequeno, para que ninguém mais sentasse ali. Isso é, até ela chegar.

Ela chegou perto e sentou do meu lado esquerdo, mordendo o lábio inferior com um pequeno sorriso, mais tímido que o anterior que ela me dera.

"Oi." ela disse com uma voz baixinha.

"Oi." eu respondi. "Como foi seu dia hoje?"

Ela suspirou, e então deu um sorriso cansado. "Para falar a verdade, não foi muito bom."

Eu franzi. "O que aconteceu?"

"Tem esse cara..."

Eu congelei. Ela estava interessada em alguém? Como eu tinha perdido isso?

"Ele vem me pedindo para sair, há um tempo, e, bem... Eu acabei aceitando hoje." ela disse.

Eu engoli. "Quem é?"

"É apenas um cara de uma aula da faculdade..." ela desdenhou. "Mike Newton."

Eu contive a raiva. Mike Newton era o pior cara que eu já tinha tido o desprazer de conhecer. E para o meu azar, ele era colega _dela_.

"Eu o conheço." eu disse, fazendo careta e olhando para frente. "Ele é desprezível."

"É." ela suspirou. "Eu não faço ideia de por quê acabei concordando em sair com ele."

"Você..." suspirei. "Você gosta dele?"

Ela arregalou os olhos. "O quê? Claro que não! Eu acho que eu só aceitei para fazê-lo sair do meu pé."

"Mike não é o tipo fácil, de se livrar." eu avisei.

"Eu sei." ela sorriu, e então deu aquele sorriso forçado de quando ela estava muito frustrada ou quando estava sendo sarcástica. "Eu provavelmente acabarei tendo que chutar a bunda dele no sentido literal, para ele entender que eu não quero nada com ele."

Eu sorri de lado. "Você pode começar dizendo que se arrependeu e não quer sair com ele."

Ela sorriu, e os dois cantos de sua boca se levantaram enquanto ela olhava para mim.

"Sabe de uma? É uma ótima ideia." ela disse, e então pegou seu celular no bolso traseiro da calça.

Tentei não me importar com o fato de que ela estava gastando o tempo que geralmente era reservado só para mim para falar com Mike Newton pelo celular.

_É por um bom motivo_, me assegurei.

"Alô, Mike?" Ela disse no telefone, o sorriso ainda nos seus lábios. Eu me vi sorrindo de volta sem querer. "Eu só queria dizer que pensei melhor e... eu não quero sair com você na sexta... Por quê não? Ora Mike, eu achei que tinha deixado claro que não gosto de você desse jeito..." Ela franziu, e corou um pouco. "Não, não tem ninguém mais, eu apenas não gosto de você e não quero sair com você. Que parte disso é tão difícil de entender?"

Eu mordi o lábio, e me forcei a não ficar chateado quando ela disse que "não tinha ninguém". O que nós éramos, então?

_Certamente não éramos namorados_. Suspirei infeliz.

"Ótimo. Pense o que quiser Mike, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu não vou sair com você. Nem sexta-feira, nem nunca. Acostume-se a isso. E se você continuar insistindo, terei que desistir da nossa amizade também. Sinto muito. Tchau, Mike."

Ela desligou, e então suspirou. Deu aquele sorriso forçado novamente.

"Ele é mesmo um idiota." ela disse.

"Eu disse a você."

Ela suspirou. Então olhou para mim, o pequeno sorriso tímido e enviesado nos seus lábios.

_Calma, coração_.

Eu tinha uma tara por sorrisos. Desde pequeno. Eu tinha um álbum que minha mãe me ajudara a começar no ensino fundamental com colagens de sorrisos que eu encontrava em jornais, revistas, fotos... Eu amava o sorriso da minha mãe, do meu pai, e da minha irmã hiperativa de quinze anos.

Mas quando eu conheci Bella, todos os outros sorrisos se tornaram apagados.

Havia algo sobre o sorriso _dela_, qualquer um... Era algo que me aquecia, algo que a fazia brilhar. Minha irmã dizia que eu estava apaixonado. Eu nunca neguei.

"Eu preciso ir, Edward."

Tremeliquei.

Eu sempre me arrepiava de um jeito excepcionalmente bom, quando ela dizia meu nome. O que não era muitas vezes, e eu nunca entendi o porquê, mas quando ela dizia... Bem, eu meio que surtava internamente.

"Mas já?" Resmunguei. Eu parecia uma criança birrenta quando ela tinha que ir, mas não podia evitar. "Você acabou de chegar."

Ela suspirou. "Tenho esse trabalho para fazer com minha amiga, e eu prometi a ela que chegaria cedo. Sinto muito. Eu na verdade só vim porque não queria que você ficasse aqui sozinho, me esperando à toa."

Meu coração se aqueceu. Ela poderia ter me deixado sozinho. Mas ela nunca faria isso, eu sabia.

Ela deu o sorriso forçado de novo. Só por isso, eu sabia que seu dia não andava muito bom. Eu coloquei uma mão nas suas costas.

"Tudo bem, eu entendo. Você precisa estudar." eu disse, sorrindo de lado.

Os lábios dela levantaram um pouco num sorriso pequeno e condescendente, e então ela se inclinou para me beijar na bochecha.

"Até amanhã, Edward."

Suspirei, tentando em vão respirar normalmente e acalmar meu coração.

"Até amanhã, Bella."

* * *

**N/A: **_Então, mereço reviews? :P_

**N/B:** _Isso Bella chuta o Mike pra longe u-u. Não gostei dele já éee._

_Genteeee feliz que eu enchi as picuias da Kessy pra ela escrever isso aqui hahaha._

_Edward não assistia desenho animado quando criança, assistia propaganda de creme e enxaguante bucal lol._

_Sei não teve graça, esquece, mas não é FOFOOOOOOOO *-*_

_To com uma super mania de esticar letras hehe._

_Comentem heim, vou vir ver o que vocês acharam *-*_

_Beijinhos Lary Reeden_


	2. O cansado

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O Cansado**

**EPOV**

No dia seguinte, eu estava sentado no banco do parque novamente, mas não estava tão nervoso. Na verdade, eu repassava as palavras que minha irmã me dissera mais cedo na minha cabeça.

"_Edward, por que você não se declara para ela?"_

É, por que eu não fazia isso?

Eu admitia: eu era completamente apaixonado por Bella Swan. Mas algo na meiguice e timidez dela simplesmente me impedia de dizer isso a ela.

Nós tínhamos nos conhecido nesse mesmo parque, há um ano. Ela estava de babá de uma criança de cinco anos, esperando-o enquanto ele saía do escorregador. Ela tinha andado para pegar o boné que ele jogara longe, e, sem querer, esbarrara em mim, que andava distraído com fones de ouvido.

Me lembro da primeira coisa que pensei quando a vi, toda corada e afobada, pedindo desculpas para mim como se tivesse acabado de me dizer que matara meu cachorro. Eu lembro, de pensar que ela era a criatura mais linda que eu já tinha posto os olhos.

Então nós começamos a conversar, e o menininho que ela tomava conta aproveitou para brincar em paz. Eu acho que me apaixonei naquele dia. Quando ela riu de alguma piada besta que eu contei, e eu vi como sua risada deixava seus olhos pequenininhos, as bochechas coradas, e uma leve covinha na bochecha esquerda.

Depois desse dia, eu a procurei no Facebook. Descobri que ela estudava na UCLA, igual a mim. E então comecei a procurá-la no campus. Eu não tive coragem de me aproximar dela com suas amigas, o que era ridículo, mas ainda assim... Eu passei a observá-la de longe. Mudei meu restaurante onde eu almoçava habitualmente para o que _ela_ almoçava, para que eu pudesse vê-la. Em nenhuma das vezes, porém, ela olhou pra mim. Eu fazia questão disso mantendo distância.

Eu sei, assustador e esquisito, mas eu não conseguia me importar com isso. Ela me encontrou no parque novamente no outro dia, sem a criança, dizendo que ela e os pais tinham se mudado e ela deixara de ser babá. Ela disse que tinha ido ao parque só para ver se me encontrava de novo. Eu fiquei nas nuvens.

E então começamos uma espécie de ritual. Nos encontrávamos todo dia, no mesmo horário, no mesmo local onde nos conhecemos. Nos sentávamos no banco perto do escorregador – o _nosso _banco – e conversávamos. Quando ela ia embora, sempre se despedia com um beijo na minha bochecha. Nos tornamos amigos, mas nunca tínhamos nos encontrado fora do parque. Bem, não que ela soubesse...

Hoje, as palavras de Alice martelavam na minha cabeça. Eu tinha reclamado sem parar que Bella tinha passado pouco tempo comigo no dia anterior, e Alice finalmente se cansou. Ela jogou algumas palavras desagradáveis para mim – que eu merecia – e me perguntou por que eu era tão covarde.

Eu não sabia a resposta.

Bella chegou enquanto eu estava perdido em pensamentos. Pela primeira vez, eu não a notara se aproximando, até que ela sentou ao meu lado.

"Oi..." ela sorriu, e eu percebi que ela estava cansada. O sorriso foi rápido, se desfez quase ao mesmo tempo em que se formara.

"Oi... Tudo bem com você?"

"Eu que pergunto," ela riu. "você está aí todo cabisbaixo."

Eu corei, involuntariamente. "Eu estava só pensando."

"Hm..."

"E você, está bem?"

"Só cansada." Ela sorriu, um sorriso cansado. Compreensível.

"Muito trabalho?"

"Sim." ela suspirou. "Eu juro que Rosalie um dia me mata."

Eu ri. "Mata não... Ela te ama."

Ela bufou. "Ela poderia demonstrar isso diminuindo meu trabalho."

Eu ri um pouco mais. Ela finalmente deixou o sorriso cansado de lado e riu de leve comigo. Meu coração flutuou ouvindo seu riso. Eu algum dia me cansaria de ouvi-la rir? Para essa pergunta eu sabia a resposta: não. Eu nunca me cansaria de ouvi-la rir.

"Você nunca me disse o que faz na loja de Rosalie." eu disse mais como uma pergunta.

Ela suspirou. "Eu supervisiono. Ela confia em mim o suficiente para ser a gerente de lá, mas com a faculdade, eu não posso ficar lá o dia todo, e isso complica. Então, eu sou tipo uma gerente de meio-período. Ela na verdade é bem generosa em me deixar fazer isso pelo salário integral. Mesmo que eu odeie vender lingerie."

Eu ri alto. "Por quê?"

Ela corou. "É vergonhoso. E pare de rir de mim!" Ela disse, sorrindo o sorriso cansado que era típico de seus dias mais pesados.

Eu parei de rir, deixando apenas um sorriso preguiçoso no meu rosto enquanto a encarava.

"Bom, sendo a gerente você não tem que vender, tem?" Perguntei.

"Não," ela corou. "mas ainda assim tenho que supervisionar e aplacar compradoras insatisfeitas, revisar algumas encomendas..." ela suspirou. "É melhor do que trabalhar de garçonete."

"Com certeza." eu disse. "O salário é melhor."

"É." ela riu. Então olhou para mim. "E você, o que faz afinal? Nunca me disse..."

"Ah, eu..." corei. "Eu estudo Publicidade, e estou fazendo um estágio na empresa do meu tio." Dei de ombros.

"Uau. Você estuda na UCLA?"

Assenti com a cabeça.

"Devíamos nos encontrar lá qualquer dia desses." ela disse, o sorriso enviesado me cumprimentando, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

Suspirei totalmente encantado por aquele sorriso, que eu nunca tinha visto ela dar para outra pessoa além de mim. Então, o que ela disse me bateu.

"Nos encontrar lá?"

"Sim." ela mordeu o lábio. "Você sabe. Para almoçar ou algo assim. Eu realmente gostaria de te ver mais, Edward."

Eu sorri, feito um idiota. Eu poderia contornar minha covardia e fazer o que vinha sonhando fazer durante meses?

Olhando para seu rosto ansioso, eu tive minha resposta. Sim, eu podia.

"Claro. Me dê seu telefone e eu ligo para você amanhã na hora do almoço e podemos almoçar." eu disse, mais rápido do que pretendia, corando imediatamente.

O sorriso cansado se transformou num lindo sorriso largo, com alguns dentes espreitando, e eu rapidamente esqueci como tinha sido estupidamente ansioso, segundos atrás.

Ela me deu seu telefone e pegou o meu, e depois de uma esticada nas pernas, ela me beijou na bochecha.

"Vejo você no almoço?" Ela pediu, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Claro. Eu ligo para você." Prometi, devoção pingando na minha voz. Eu esperava que ela não percebesse.

Ela sorriu, meu coração acelerou.

"Até amanhã, então, Edward."

"Até amanhã, Bella."

* * *

**N/A: **_E aí, como vocês acham que vai ser essa ligação e esse almoço dos dois? Me contem tudo. :) _

**N/B**: _Por favor cadê meu Edward tímido u-u_

_Apaixonada né :3_

_Lary Reeden_


	3. O triste

******Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – O triste**

**EPOV**

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, eu estava amarelando. Olhava os números já discados na tela do meu celular, sem coragem de apertar o botão verde que me colocaria na linha com a mulher dos meus sonhos.

Eu não sabia por quê eu estava sendo tão covarde.

Vi meus amigos se despedindo de mim e acenei com meu próprio sorriso forçado, tentando acalmar meus nervos o bastante para ligar.

"Edward?" uma voz me chamou.

Me virei e vi Kate, uma das minhas melhores amigas no mundo desde que eu me entendia por gente.

"Hey, Katie." eu disse.

Ela sorriu como se soubesse o que eu estava fazendo, olhando pro meu celular. O que provavelmente ela sabia. Kate me conhecia como ninguém.

"Então, Bella deu seu número a você?"

Eu corei, e essa foi toda a resposta que ela precisava. Ela riu.

"Edward, deixe de ser medroso! Ligue pra ela!"

"Eu supostamente deveria fazer isso," eu disse. "ontem nós combinamos de almoçar juntos. Eu disse que ligaria."

"Então... O que está esperando?" Ela perguntou, uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Não sei." sussurrei.

Ela rolou os olhos e tirou o celular de mim.

"Kate!" reclamei.

Ela me ignorou. Discou o número e colocou o celular na orelha. "Está chamando."

"Me dê meu celular, Kate." eu exigi.

Ela sorriu e passou para mim.

Eu o coloquei na orelha com mãos trêmulas. Três toques depois, uma voz atendeu.

"_Oi, aqui é a Bella. Infelizmente eu não posso atender agora, então deixe seu recado e eu retorno quando puder._"

Eu fiz uma careta enquanto o bip soava. Bella sabia que eu ligaria durante o horário do almoço, por que ela tinha colocado na caixa postal?

"Ahm, Bella? É o Edward." Eu disse, meio incerto. "É só que... combinamos de almoçar hoje, lembra? Enfim... Eu vou estar no Joe's daqui a dez minutos, se você ainda quiser almoçar comigo... É isso. Tchau."

Desliguei. Kate me olhava confusa.

"Caixa postal." eu disse. "Eu não entendo, ela deveria estar esperando minha ligação."

Kate franziu os olhos. "Bom, tudo que você pode fazer é ir para o restaurante e esperá-la. Se ela demorar, ligue de novo."

"Certo." suspirei. "Obrigado, Katie."

"De nada, Eddie."

Eu ri. Kate era a única pessoa que podia me chamar de Eddie, porque ela fazia isso desde que éramos muito pequenos e eu não me importava. Qualquer outra pessoa que fizesse isso tinha minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

Bem, eu não ia me importar se Bella me chamasse assim também, mas isso é outra história.

Me despedi de Kate quando o namorado dela, Garrett, veio buscá-la. Eu prometi ligar para ela mais tarde para contar como tinha sido o almoço e caminhei até o campus de Literatura, entrando no Joe's, que estava quase lotado, e escolhendo uma mesa para dois.

Pedi a garçonete para esperar um pouco, porque eu esperava alguém. Esperei por vinte minutos, até a garçonete me pedir para pedir meu almoço ou ir embora. O lugar estava ficando cheio e eles precisavam de mesas. Eu suspirei e pedi meu almoço. De repente, não estava com fome, mas precisava comer.

Quando terminei de comer e saí do restaurante, não havia sinal de Bella em lugar algum. Eu segui o conselho de Kate e liguei novamente enquanto andava de volta até o meu campus para pegar meu carro.

Dessa vez, caiu direto na caixa postal.

"Ei Bella," eu disse quando o bip soou. "é o Edward. Eu não vi você no restaurante, e eu realmente não sei o que pensar. Você falou sério quando disse que queria me ver mais, certo?" De repente eu estava inseguro e eu odiava isso. "Eu só queria checar. Está tudo bem com você, certo? Sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo. Enfim, se quiser conversar, eu estarei no parque hoje, como sempre... Até mais."

Desliguei e coloquei o celular no bolso, com a dúvida corroendo minha cabeça.

Quando cheguei ao parque às quatro e meia da tarde daquele dia, tive uma surpresa. Bella já estava lá. Sentada no nosso banco, a cabeça nas mãos, enquanto seu corpo tremia levemente. Franzi, e fiquei em pânico. Ela estava chorando?

Involuntariamente, eu andei mais rápido, e me sentei do lado dela. Coloquei a mão nas suas costas e ela pulou assustada. Quando ela me olhou, meu coração se partiu. Sim, ela estava chorando.

"Bella... O que aconteceu?" perguntei.

"Oh Edward..." ela se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando com força.

Eu me surpreendi, mas rapidamente retornei seu abraço. Ela chorou por um tempo, e por mais que me doesse vê-la desse jeito, eu a deixei chorar e ensopar minha camisa. Quando ela finalmente se acalmou, se afastou, sem jeito.

"Desculpe." ela fungou. "Eu só..." suspirou.

"Ei, não se desculpe. Eu entendo." mordi o lábio. "Posso perguntar o que aconteceu?"

Ela deu um sorriso. Foi melhor do que vê-la chorando, mas era um sorriso triste, sem muita vida. Eu ignorei minha obsessão pelo sorriso dela enquanto ela falava.

"Ah, é besteira minha."

"Ainda assim quero ouvir."

Dei-lhe um sorriso amigável enquanto ela repetia o sorriso triste. Então suspirou, e olhou para frente enquanto contava.

"Você vai achar besteira mas... Eu sou muito emotiva, e..." ela suspirou. "Meu gatinho morreu ontem à noite. O vizinho colocou veneno, e ele morreu." Ela fungou. "Eu estava com o Will desde que ele era um filhotinho e..."

Ela soluçou, e eu sorri de leve, abraçando-a de novo. Ela se apertou contra mim, e eu não pude deixar de notar que era como se ela tivesse sido feita para estar em meus braços. Eu suspirei feliz.

"Eu sinto muito pelo..." franzi. "Will era o nome do seu gato?"

Eu abaixei a cabeça para vê-la, e ela mordeu o lábio e corou. "Sim." a voz dela era baixa e abafada contra a minha camiseta, mas ainda assim eu ouvi. "William. Em homenagem a Shakespeare. Mas eu o chamava de Will."

Eu sorri. Então a vi sorrir de novo. Um sorriso ainda triste, mas quase leve.

"Tudo bem." eu disse. "Não há razão para se envergonhar. Eu entendo que esteja triste. Você poderia ter me ligado."

"Desculpe." ela disse, olhando para mim agora. "Eu devia ter ligado, não foi educado da minha parte, te deixar esperando." Ela suspirou. "Foi por isso que eu cheguei mais cedo, eu acho."

Eu sorri. "Tudo bem. Sem problemas. Mas da próxima vez, me ligue e me conte ok?"

Ela assentiu, e eu levantei minha mão para enxugar as lágrimas restantes do seu rosto. Minha respiração travou quando ela ergueu os olhos para me encarar.

"Você é linda demais para chorar. Eu prefiro ver você sorrindo." eu disse, sem pensar.

Ela corou, e eu corei junto. Então lá estava. O sorriso enviesado que eu ainda não sabia o que significava, mas que era só para mim. Meu coração acelerou, como sempre.

"Obrigada, Edward." ela disse numa voz fininha, emocionada.

Eu sorri. "Disponha."

* * *

**N/A: **_Pobre Will... _

**N/B:** _NÃOOOOOOOOOO, NÃOOOOOOOO VIZINHO MAU, QUERO A CABEÇA DELE NUMA BANDEJA, JÁ PASSEI POR ESSA SITUAÇÃO... TO EM CHOQUE, QUE A NOTA É EM CAPS MESMO D:_

_Lary Reeden_


	4. O surpreso

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – O surpreso**

**EPOV**

Não falamos mais sobre o almoço perdido ou sobre Will. Bella parecia ter superado um pouco a morte precoce do seu gato dois dias depois. Ela voltara a sorrir um pouco mais feliz, e eu estava aliviado por isso.

Voltamos à nossa rotina de nos vermos todos os dias no parque, mas não mencionamos outro dia para almoçar juntos. Bella não me ligou, eu não liguei para ela.

Então Kate me abordou na segunda-feira, uma semana depois.

"E então, como estão as coisas com a Bella?"

Eu dei de ombros.

"Estão bem. Naquele dia o gato dela tinha morrido, por isso ela estava longe. Estava triste." eu disse.

"Ela te disse?"

"Ela me esperou no parque à tarde e me contou tudo." Eu disse passando a mão no cabelo.

"Hm. E vocês combinaram de almoçar de novo?"

"Não."

"Edward!" Ela ralhou.

Eu encolhi.

"E por que não, posso saber?"

"Ah, Katie... O assunto não surgiu." Dei de ombros.

Ela olhou para mim com os olhos estreitos e então seus olhos brilharam como sempre acontecia quando ela tinha uma ideia que me colocaria em problemas.

"Kate..." tentei pará-la, em vão.

"Vá até o campus dela." ela disse. "Espere ela sair e chame-a para almoçar. Sem ligações. Surpreenda-a!"

Eu pisquei, para então sorrir para ela.

"Quer saber? Você tem razão!"

Eu não sabia de onde o surto de coragem estava vindo, mas eu não ia questioná-lo.

"Ótimo. Agora vá antes que você a perca!" Ela disse, me empurrando sem nenhuma delicadeza para a frente.

Eu ri dela e voltei para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha.

"Ande logo!" Ela ralhou, me empurrando de novo.

"Obrigado, Katie!"

Eu ouvi apenas sua risada enquanto corria na direção do prédio de Literatura.

Menos de dez minutos depois, eu estava chegando ao prédio quando vi Bella saindo, conversando com uma amiga. Eu parei quando a vi, amarelando. Mas a imagem de Kate me empurrando pra frente me deu um novo ânimo. Eu respirei fundo e fui até ela.

Ela estava prestes a virar na direção oposta à minha quando eu encontrei minha voz.

"Bella!" Chamei.

Ela parou de conversar e de andar e virou a cabeça para o lado, para olhar para mim.

Então, ela sorriu. Seus olhos refletiam a surpresa do seu sorriso, e eu sorri de volta, simplesmente porque amava vê-la sorrir.

"Edward," ela disse, a voz surpresa. "O que você faz aqui?"

Eu corei. "Bem, hm... Eu pensei em te chamar pra almoçar." Eu soltei.

Ela mordeu o lábio, seus olhos de chocolate me olhando com um brilho que eu não consegui identificar.

"Uau. Isso é o que eu chamo de boa surpresa." Ela disse, rindo.

Eu ri também.

Então ouvimos um pigarro.

"Bella?" A menina atrás dela chamou.

"Oh, Ang, desculpe." Ela disse. "Angela, este é meu amigo Edward. Edward, esta é Angela."

"Oi" eu disse.

A garota sorriu para mim. Era um sorriso bonito, e como um admirador de sorrisos eu precisava admitir isso. Mas ainda não se comparava ao de Bella.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Edward." Ela disse.

Eu sorri. "Igualmente."

"Bom, eu vou indo Bella." Disse Angela. "Amanhã conversamos."

Elas se abraçaram e Angela cochichou algo no ouvido dela, antes de acenar para mim e ir embora. Bella me olhou, mordendo o lábio.

"Então..." ela começou. "Almoço?"

Eu sorri. "Sim. Onde você prefere comer?"

Ela riu. "Bom, por que não vamos ao Joe's? Era lá que iríamos almoçar da primeira vez, afinal."

Eu ri de volta. "Me parece ótimo."

Eu andei lado a lado com Bella até o Joe's, enquanto perguntava como tinha sido seu dia e ela me respondia dizendo os altos e baixos de cada aula que tivera. Quando chegamos ao Joe's, eu já sabia que ela tivera um dia bom.

Pedimos nosso almoço, e continuamos conversando. Eu lhe disse que não tinha tido muitas aulas naquele dia, mas as que tivera, não tinham sido muito proveitosas. Era a verdade. Quando ela me perguntou por quê, eu corei antes de responder.

"Uma garota. Ela não sai da minha cabeça, então eu estava um pouco distraído."

Eu pensei ter visto o sorriso da Bella despencar?

Logo ela mordia o lábio enquanto respondia.

"É, parece que não sou a única com um problema desse tipo."

Eu franzi.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Ela deu de ombros. Cor encheu suas bochechas e eu fiquei ainda mais curioso.

"Bella?"

Ela suspirou e então me olhou por baixo dos cílios, o que eu tenho certeza que fez meu coração parar de bater um pouco.

"O cara que eu gosto não percebe que eu gosto dele, e eu tenho vergonha de dizer. E, bem, ele está em meus pensamentos o tempo todo, então eu realmente me distraio facilmente durante as aulas por causa disso."

Ela olhou para o seu prato, voltando a comer enquanto eu piscava impotente.

Ela gostava de alguém?

E esse cara não percebia? Quem seria o idiota?

Quando eu estava prestes a perguntar se eu conhecia o sortudo que tinha ganhado o coração dela, ela resolveu mudar de assunto.

"Qual o horário do seu estágio?"

"Hm... De duas às quatro. Por quê?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Curiosidade. Você só trabalha duas horas?"

Dei de ombros. "O escritório só funciona até as quatro, e eu não posso trabalhar pela manhã porque tenho aula. Então trabalho duas horas nos dias de semana e quatro nos sábados. Ainda é menos que uma carga horária normal, mas o meu chefe não liga."

"Ah." ela disse. "Eu tinha pensado em chamar você para nosso próximo Dia de Poesia na quarta-feira, mas é sempre às duas, então você não pode..."

Suspirei.

"Deve ser bom." falei.

"E é." seu olhar brilhou, mas depois o sorriso dela murchou. "O próximo dia será Shakespeare."

Eu mordi o lábio. "Entendo."

Ela não precisava dizer. Eu sabia que ela queria que eu estivesse lá porque ler Shakespeare a faria lembrar de seu gato, Will. E ela poderia usar meu ombro para se confortar.

Por mais que eu quisesse falar que poderia achar um jeito de ir, eu não disse nada. Eu não podia. Suspirei novamente.

"Desculpe. Queria poder ir."

Ela sorriu para mim. "Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem."

Sorri para ela e num ato corajoso, peguei sua mão. "Se precisar, me ligue e eu encontro com você mais cedo no parque."

Ela sorriu, agradecida. "Obrigada Edward. Você é o melhor."

Meu coração palpitou. Ela voltou a comer.

"Tudo por você, Bella." eu murmurei, tão baixo que tinha certeza que ela não tinha ouvido.

E era melhor assim.

* * *

**N/B:** _Derrrrrrrrrr seus lentinhos u-u_

_Lary Reeden_

**N/A:** _Lentos e inseguros, esses são Edward e Bella. *suspira*_

_To postando hoje para desejar a todos vocês um feliz natal! *-* Comam bastante, divirtam-se, mas não se esqueçam do verdadeiro significado desta data. :) Que Deus abençoe todos vocês!_

_Agora, comentem! hihi_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	5. O feliz

******Disclaimer: **_Twilight e seus personagens pertencem à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – O Feliz**

**EPOV**

Depois do nosso almoço surpresa, passamos a nos encontrar para almoçar todos os dias. Virou mais uma rotina. Apenas os encontros no parque não eram mais suficientes.

Eu tinha uma leve desconfiança que nenhum tempo no mundo seria suficiente com ela.

Duas semanas depois do nosso almoço surpresa, compartilhávamos um almoço no restaurante chinês quando eu finalmente verbalizei a pergunta que há uma semana tinha estado na minha mente.

"Então, Bella." Pigarreei. "Você vai na festa dos calouros?"

Ela piscou e olhou para mim, então corou.

"Na verdade, não."

"Por que não?"

"Bem, eu..." eu percebi que ela estava desconfortável, e me vi subitamente desesperado para mudar de assunto.

"Tudo bem, não precisa me dizer. Eu só estava curioso."

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Você vai?"

Dei de ombros, sem saber o que dizer.

"Você quer ir comigo?" Perguntei, depois de um momento de silêncio.

Ela me olhou com olhos arregalados, corando novamente.

"Quer dizer," continuei. "eu não sei por quê você não vai, mas eu não tenho companhia. Seria legal ir com você."

Me xinguei mentalmente por ser tão estúpido. E se ela não fosse por que ela não queria ir?

Então, seus olhos brilharam e seus lábios puxaram para cima num sorriso brilhante. E eu me vi hipnotizado.

"Eu... adoraria ir com você Edward!" Ela disse, a voz uma oitava acima do normal, alta e empolgada.

Eu ri para ela e assenti, enquanto me sentia corar.

"Eu te pego às oito e meia." Eu disse.

"Certo." ela pegou um guardanapo e escreveu algo nele, e então deu para mim. "É o meu endereço."

Eu dei uma olhada rápida e guardei o guardanapo rabiscado no bolso da minha jaqueta.

"Então... por que você mudou de ideia sobre ir?" Perguntei estupidamente.

Ela deu de ombros, o sorriso brilhante ainda lá. "Eu não tinha um acompanhante, e achei que seria deprimente ir a uma festa de calouros, sendo uma veterana desacompanhada."

Eu sorri. "Sei o que quer dizer. Bem, agora você tem um acompanhante."

Eu pisquei para ela, e me perguntei brevemente o que colocaram nessa comida, que me fez tão ousado para fazer esse tipo de coisa com Bella.

Eu não flertava com ela, nunca. E de repente eu a estava chamando para ir pra uma festa de faculdade comigo e piscando para ela. Sorte minha que ela tinha aceitado.

O sorriso brilhante alargou ainda mais, e eu soube naquele momento que ela estava genuinamente feliz por eu tê-la convidado. Isso fez as borboletas no meu estômago voarem desesperadas, e eu estava quase hiperventilando.

_Controle-se, Edward._

"Sim," Bella disse, sorrindo. "Eu tenho o melhor dos acompanhantes."

E com essa, eu sabia que meu estômago estaria sendo dominado pelas borboletas pelo resto do dia.

~.~

Na sexta-feira, o dia da festa, eu estava nervosamente olhando meu armário quando cheguei em casa às cinco e meia. Bella tinha me ligado mais cedo cancelando nosso encontro no parque porque ficaria se arrumando em casa.

Eu envergonhei a mim mesmo dizendo que ela não precisava se arrumar demais, porque ela já era linda. Eu ouvi sua risadinha no fundo do aparelho e só então percebi que tinha verbalizado meus pensamentos.

Foi mortificante. Mas ainda assim, ela parecia feliz.

Então agora eu estava me sentindo um idiota por não ter ideia do que vestir. Não era como se fosse um encontro... era? Nós iríamos numa festa, mas ainda assim, haveriam muitas pessoas conhecidas e...

Meu celular tocou, me tirando do meu transe. Atendi sem nem olhar o visor.

"Alô?"

"_Edward, sou eu._" disse a voz de Kate.

"Hey Katie, o que foi?"

"_Eu só decidi ligar e dar uma checada. Você não está surtando por levar a Bella pra festa, está?_"

Mordi meu lábio, sem ter certeza de como deveria responder. Meu silêncio foi o suficiente.

Na linha, Kate suspirou.

"_Edward, me escute. Você e Bella são amigos, e eu sei que você está apaixonado por ela. Mas vai dar tudo certo. Não precisa surtar por causa da festa."_

"Mas eu estou parecendo um idiota encarando o armário porque não sei o que vestir." Eu admiti. "Eu não sei se devo me vestir casualmente ou mais sofisticado porque eu não sei se isso é um encontro ou não. Eu sou patético."

Ouvi Kate rir na linha e revirei os olhos.

"Nossa, Katie, obrigado pelo apoio moral."

Ela riu mais um pouco e depois parou. Sua voz, no entanto, ainda tinha um toque de riso.

"_Edward, pare de surtar. Considere isso como um encontro informal, ok? Vista uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de botão. Pode até usar tênis, mas não All-Star, por favor._"

Suspirei. O que seria de mim sem a Kate? Alice tinha saído para uma festa do pijama na casa de uma das amigas dela, e eu realmente não queria recorrer a uma adolescente de quinze anos sobre isso. Kate era território neutro.

"Valeu, Katie." agradeci sinceramente.

Ela riu.

"_De nada. Agora fique bonitão e vá buscar sua garota. Nos vemos na festa, e então você vai ter que me apresentá-la!_"

"Pode deixar," eu ri para o telefone. "Até mais tarde."

Ela desligou e eu fiz o que ela me sugeriu.

Tomei um banho e tirei a barba.

Peguei uma calça jeans preta e uma blusa de manga curta, mas de botão, verde escura. Peguei meu tênis cinza da Nike, e uma jaqueta de couro caramelo.

Com as chaves do carro na mão e a carteira no bolso, eu fui até meu Volvo com o endereço de Bella memorizado na mente.

É. Eu tinha encarado o maldito pedaço de guardanapo até decorar o endereço, só encarando a bela caligrafia de Bella e suspirando.

Eu era um idiota.

Mas dane-se.

Cheguei à casa de Bella exatamente às oito e meia, e toquei o interfone. Ela vivia num apartamento legal, perto do campus, e o prédio parecia bem seguro.

Bom.

Depois de oito toques, ela atendeu.

"_Sim?_"

"Bella, sou eu... Edward." eu disse desajeitadamente.

Só então eu percebi que as borboletas tinham subido do estômago para a garganta. Eu seriamente temia que alguma saísse voando pela minha boca.

"_Oh Edward! Pontual, hein? Me dê um minuto e eu estarei aí._"

"Sem problemas." eu disse.

Ela desligou o interfone, e exatamente um minuto depois (sim, eu estava contando, me processe), ela apareceu.

E eu perdi o fôlego.

Ela vestia um vestido azul escuro, que acentuava o tom de pele dela. Seus cabelos estavam mais brilhosos do que nunca, caindo em cachos sobre seus ombros. Ela usava saltos pretos, mas não muito altos. O vestido tinha um decote V que me deixava ver um pouco da curvatura dos seus seios, mas deixe-me dizer: aquilo era o suficiente para que eu fantasiasse em mergulhar meu rosto bem ali.

Ela não usava colar, apenas um par de brincos prateados pequenos. E algumas pulseiras. Ela tinha uma bolsa pequena em uma mão enquanto guardava as chaves do apartamento. Quando me viu, seu sorriso abriu, espalhado e brilhante.

O sorriso feliz.

Eu sorri do mesmo jeito para ela, pouco me importando se eu parecia um babaca ou não.

"Você está deslumbrante." eu soltei.

Ela corou, e ficou ainda mais linda.

"E agora está perfeita." completei, oferecendo meu braço para ela.

Ela sorriu.

"Você também está maravilhosamente lindo."

Eu sorri. Eu imaginava que faria muito isso esta noite.

"Vamos?"

Ela assentiu, e após fechar a porta para ela, eu dei a volta e entrei no carro, dirigindo para o local da festa.

Eu tinha a impressão que seria uma festa e tanto, mas eu não me importava com nada a não ser o fato de que Bella estava _comigo_.

* * *

**N/A: **_O que vocês acham que vai acontecer nessa festa? Digam-me os palpites. _

_Este é o último post de 2012 (risos). Um Feliz Ano Novo para todas vocês, que seja cheio de paz e de bênçãos. Que Deus os abençoe! Nos vemos em 2013! :) _

_Beijos,_

_Kessy Rods_

**N/B**: _Edward e as borboletas rsrsrs_

_Alice com 15 aninhos :3_

_Lary Reeden_


	6. O bêbado

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – O bêbado **

**EPOV**

Assim que chegamos à festa, fomos recebidos por calouros rindo, veteranos já meio alegrinhos e muita bagunça. A música alta retumbava nos alto-falantes, deixando um zumbido nos ouvidos.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" perguntei, meio gritando para Bella.

Ela acenou. Eu a puxei comigo até onde eu imaginava que era a cozinha, e quando chegamos lá, diversas garrafas de bebidas estavam dispostas sobre um balcão de mármore.

"Cerveja?" perguntei.

"Tudo bem." ela disse.

Eu peguei duas cervejas e passei uma para ela.

"Angela disse que vinha, mas ainda não a vi." Bella disse.

"Minha amiga Kate também." eu disse. Bella olhou pra mim. "Kate quer conhecer você."

Bella pareceu surpresa.

"Ah é?"

"É," dei um gole na cerveja e depois pigarreei. "eu tenho falado muito de você com ela, sabe. Ela está curiosa."

Melhor eu dizer isso do que a Kate me envergonhar depois.

Os olhos de Bella brilharam, e enquanto eu a olhei curioso, ela abriu um sorriso para mim. Eu olhei para ela idiotamente enquanto ela se esticava e me dava um beijo no canto da boca. Se eu apenas tivesse me virado...

"Quer dançar?" ela perguntou.

Eu pisquei.

Eu tinha imaginado ela se aproximando e beijando o canto da minha boca?

"Ahn, claro." eu disse.

Largamos nossas cervejas e fomos até a sala da grande casa de fraternidade, onde a música estava mais alta. Muita gente já dançava por lá, mas ainda tinha bastante espaço.

Bella me conduziu até o meio da pista, começando a balançar seu corpo no ritmo da música. Eu me movi com ela, segurando sua cintura em minhas mãos para que os babacas a olhando soubessem que ela tinha companhia.

Ela era _minha_. Pelo menos essa noite.

Dançamos por um tempo antes que ficássemos com sede, e então eu peguei outra cerveja. Bella preferiu o ponche.

"Eu gosto de experimentar todas as bebidas quando vou a uma festa." ela riu. "Ajuda, a saber, o que eu gosto e o que eu não gosto."

Eu sorri. "É uma boa ideia. Só não exagere."

"Oh, não, senhor." ela riu, se aproximando. "Você está dirigindo, então _você_ não exagere."

Eu fiz bico ao perceber que ela tinha razão. A risada musical dela desfez minha careta. Terminei minha cerveja e joguei a lata num cesto de lixo próximo.

"Foi a última, prometo."

"Muito bem. Agora vamos voltar para a pista." ela começou a me puxar com ela, mas eu senti um puxão no meu outro braço que nos parou.

"Edward!"

Me virei e vi Kate, num vestido rosa claro, com Garrett bem atrás dela.

"Katie!" cumprimentei-a, abraçando-a. "Chegou agora?"

"Nah, já tem mais de uma hora que eu estou aqui. Te vi na pista, mas não quis interromper." Ela balançou as sobrancelhas para mim, mas eu ignorei isso.

Ela então olhou para Bella, que estava parada do meu lado bebericando seu ponche.

"Kate, esta é a Bella." eu apresentei. "Bella, essa é minha melhor amiga, Kate, e o namorado dela, Garrett."

Bella abraçou Kate e apertou a mão de Garrett, e então Kate pediu para Bella acompanhá-la até o banheiro. Eu lancei adagas com meu olhar para Kate, tentando desesperadamente dizer a ela por telepatia que não dissesse nada estúpido.

Ela apenas acenou com a mão e puxou Bella para longe de mim. Eu suspirei.

Fui até a geladeira e puxei uma garrafa de água. Garrett começou a conversar comigo sobre o último jogo de futebol da faculdade, mas eu apenas acenava e ouvia. Eu estava mais preocupado com Bella e Kate, sozinhas.

Para o meu alívio, elas não demoraram muito. Bella voltou com um sorriso enorme e Kate também tinha o seu próprio. Eu franzi imediatamente preocupado.

Bella me abraçou pela cintura, e apesar de surpreso, eu não demorei a enrolar sua cintura com meus braços também.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntei.

"Tudo ótimo." ela sorriu para mim e me deu um beijinho no queixo.

Eu sorri. Da próxima vez que ela se aproximasse, eu definitivamente teria que beijá-la.

Conversamos com Kate e Garrett mais um pouco, e enquanto isso, Bella bebia, bebida atrás de bebida. Ela ria, dançava um pouco, e eu percebi que ela já estava bêbada quando estávamos voltando para a pista de dança e ela queria levar o copo.

"Bella, você bebe quando pararmos." Eu ri dela.

Ela fez um bico adorável, mas concordou. Fomos até a pista de dança, e Bella logo se empolgou com a batida. Ela dançou, rebolou e me apertou contra ela, e eu já estava ficando em um estado crítico.

"Bella," eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, a voz rouca. "se você continuar com isso vou ser obrigado a te levar lá para cima."

Ela se virou para mim e me deu um sorriso preguiçoso, bêbado. Ela agarrou meus ombros e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

"Talvez eu esteja fazendo de propósito."

Eu não contive o gemido, mas então, Bella se afastou e me olhou. Apesar de bêbada, ela tinha uma determinação no olhar que me deixou meio trêmulo.

E então, sem mais nem menos, ela me beijou com força, puxando meu lábio inferior e empurrando até que eu abri minha boca e ela me atacou também com a língua.

Eu estava pouco me lixando que estávamos em uma festa lotada. Naquele momento, eu só podia pensar em como os lábios de Bella tinham sido feitos para estarem juntos dos meus.

Quando o beijo acabou, Bella me olhou ofegante, e eu próprio também tinha minha respiração rasa.

Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, porém, Bella recomeçou a dança sensual que tinha levado a tudo aquilo.

"Você está sendo uma garota muito malvada, Bella." eu sussurrei de volta em seu ouvido, me permitindo ser um pouco mais atrevido e subindo minhas mãos pelas suas coxas até segurar seu quadril com força.

Ela gemeu, e eu quase cedi aos meus instintos de homem das cavernas naquele momento.

"Eu preciso de outra bebida." ela disse, saindo dos meus braços em direção à cozinha.

E eu a segui, porque eu não podia deixá-la longe das minhas vistas.

Eu a encontrei virando um copo de tequila, e prestes a virar o segundo, eu a parei.

"Whoa, whoa. Calma aí, Bella." eu ri. "Você já bebeu demais."

Ela riu. "Com certeza. Eu nunca teria te beijado sóbria."

Eu não sabia se ficava magoado ou não com essa declaração. Dando uma espiada ao redor, percebi que ninguém prestava atenção em nós, então eu me arrisquei. Cheguei mais perto dela e virei seu rosto para mim.

"Por que não?"

As bochechas dela se encheram de cor e ela suspirou.

"Porque..."

Eu a incentivei com o olhar. Ela suspirou novamente.

"Porque eu acho que você não gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você." ela confessou.

Meu coração pulou uma batida e voltou a bater com o dobro da velocidade.

"Bella boba." eu suspirei, enquanto a beijava sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Eu estava em êxtase. Bella _gostava_ de mim. Eu não me importava que ela tivesse dito isso bêbada, porque sabe o que dizem: bêbados fazem o que não têm coragem de fazer sóbrios.

Ela me beijou de volta com vontade, e quando nos separamos, ela me deu aquele sorriso bêbado e preguiçoso novamente.

"Isso foi bom." ela riu, me olhando com os olhos embaçados. Eu ri com ela, agarrando sua cintura. "Quero mais."

Eu ri do seu pedido, mas não neguei.

Eu não era _tão_ idiota assim.

* * *

**N/B:** _Quem te viu, quem te vê Bellinha._

_Lary Reeden_

**N/A: **_Hahahaha, Bella bêbada beijando o Edward, hm... Não que ele esteja reclamando._

_Anyway, como foi a virada de ano de vocês? Espero que boa. Um Feliz 2013 para todas! :)_

_Agora comentem e me deixem feliz kkkk_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	7. O contido

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – O Contido**

**EPOV**

Quando saímos da festa, horas depois, Bella estava quase dormindo. Ela tropeçou até o carro e antes que eu pudesse ter terminado a volta, para pegar o caminho de volta ao seu apartamento, ela estava dormindo.

Eu debati comigo mesmo o caminho inteiro, pensando se valia a pena acordá-la para que ela entrasse no seu apartamento. No fim, decidi não fazer isso.

Fui para casa com ela. Quando chegamos e eu estacionei, eu a peguei no colo em estilo noiva e entrei, estupidamente pensando que gostaria de fazer isso novamente, algum dia no futuro, com ela sóbria e usando um vestido de casamento e a _minha _aliança.

Eu ri de mim mesmo, interrompi meus sonhos, e tomei o caminho até o primeiro andar, abrindo a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Sorte minha que minha mãe mantinha o quarto de hóspedes arrumado e pronto para usar. Ela tinha essa mania de estar sempre preparada.

Puxei o cobertor com uma mão, com um pouco de dificuldade, e sentei Bella na cama. Tirei seus sapatos e coloquei ela confortavelmente entre os lençóis. Coloquei sua bolsa na mesinha de cabeceira e desci até a cozinha. Peguei um copo d'água e duas aspirinas e voltei para o quarto, colocando-os junto com a bolsa.

Bella estava confortavelmente espalhada na cama, e tinha um sorriso preguiçoso no rosto. Eu sorri automaticamente. Com o que será que ela estava sonhando?

Balancei a cabeça e corri até meu quarto. Escrevi uma nota rápida que explicaria à Bella o que ela estava fazendo naquele quarto quando ela acordasse. Eu não queria que ela acordasse e se assustasse, e acabasse indo embora antes de falar comigo.

Coloquei a nota embaixo do copo d'água, e finalmente, não tinha mais nada que eu pudesse fazer ali.

A menos que eu elevasse meu status de perseguidor e ficasse observando-a dormir... Não. Isso não. Eu respeitaria esse momento.

Eu me virei para sair, e fechei a porta com cuidado atrás de mim.

Voltei para o meu quarto, tomei uma ducha rápida para tirar o suor da pista de dança, e coloquei uma calça de moletom e deitei na minha cama. Adormeci rápido, o rosto sorridente de Bella pipocando atrás das minhas pálpebras.

~.~

No dia seguinte, eu acordei com batidas na porta. Me virei para o lado e resmunguei, e em seguida a porta abriu.

"Edward?" meu pai chamou. "Está acordado?"

"Agora estou." resmunguei do travesseiro.

Ouvi a risada do meu pai, e então meus cobertores foram arrancados de mim.

"Vamos lá, sua mãe está chamando para o café. E ela está muito curiosa com o fato de termos uma convidada."

Eu abri os olhos de supetão quando lembrei que Bella tinha dormido aqui e eu não tinha dito nada aos meus pais, já que eles estavam dormindo. Merda!

Me levantei e esfreguei o sono dos olhos, olhando para meu pai, que me observava com um sorriso zombador. Revirei os olhos.

"Vou lavar o rosto e já desço."

"Certo. Não demore."

Eu assenti e fui para o banheiro, lavando o rosto e escovando os dentes. Coloquei uma camisa e desci até a cozinha, onde minha mãe conversava alegremente com uma Bella tímida e encolhida.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda.

"Bom dia."

Eu vi quando Bella congelou no seu lugar, mas minha mãe não pareceu perceber.

"Bom dia, querido." Eu fui até ela e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, e então eu virei para olhar para Bella.

"Bom dia, Bella." eu disse, devagar.

"Bom dia, Edward." ela disse com a voz baixinha, sem olhar para mim. Eu franzi o rosto.

"Oh querido, por favor, não faça barulho." minha mãe pediu. "Bella me disse que está com dor de cabeça."

Bella ruborizou num vermelho brilhante. Eu controlei a minha risada. Ela estava de ressaca. E com vergonha por isso. Ela era tão adorável.

Eu me sentei ao lado dela e sussurrei enquanto minha mãe conversava com meu pai do outro lado da mesa.

"Tomou as aspirinas?"

Ela corou mais, se é que isso era possível.

"Sim. Obrigada. Você podia ter me acordado, sabe." ela disse.

"Desculpe." eu disse sinceramente. "Eu não tive coragem de acordar você. Mas eu juro que só te coloquei na cama e saí."

Será que ela pensava que eu tinha me aproveitado dela?

Ela me olhou finalmente, e seus olhos estavam exalando vergonha. Ela me ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, contido e rápido.

"Me desculpe _você_. Meu comportamento ontem foi horrível."

"Bella, eu nunca me diverti tanto." eu disse sinceramente. "E eu realmente gostei do tempo que passamos juntos. Você não?"

Eu queria perguntar se ela se lembrava do beijo, porque eu sabia que muitos bêbados tendiam a perder a memória, mas eu não sabia como abordar isso. Bom, certamente não na mesa da cozinha com meus pais a dois metros de distância.

"Sim, eu me diverti." ela corou. Eu sorri para ela.

"Então chega de se desculpar, ok? Está tudo bem, sério." prometi.

Ela assentiu, mas desviou o olhar de mim, ainda envergonhada. Eu teria que fazer algo a respeito disso.

"Bella, querida, você gosta de panquecas?" minha mãe perguntou subitamente.

Bella assentiu e então minha mãe começou a mimá-la e encher seu prato, mesmo com ela dizendo que estava sem fome. Eu sabia que minha mãe estava feliz que eu finalmente levara uma garota para casa, independente das circunstâncias.

Eu comi quietamente, pensando em maneiras de mostrar a Bella que ela não precisava ter vergonha pelo que aconteceu. E, principalmente, em maneiras de fazê-la lembrar do nosso beijo, para que eu finalmente pudesse beijá-la mais.

Quando finalmente terminamos o café da manhã e eu dei detalhes suficientes sobre nossa noite, minha mãe nos liberou da cozinha. Bella e eu saímos em silêncio e eu ofereci para levá-la para casa, o que ela aceitou prontamente.

Eu fui até meu quarto escovar os dentes e me trocar, e então desci as escadas de volta até o térreo, onde Bella me esperava na entrada.

"Mãe, vou levar Bella em casa!" avisei com um grito.

Ela veio correndo. "Oh, mas já?"

Eu ri. "Mãe, sem drama."

Minha mãe fez biquinho e então foi abraçar Bella.

"Foi um prazer, querida. Volte quando quiser."

"Obrigada, Esme." Bella disse. "Desculpe o incômodo."

Minha mãe abanou com uma mão.

"Não foi incômodo nenhum, muito pelo contrário." ela sorriu para ela, e depois de mais alguns elogios, nós saímos de casa e eu conduzi Bella até a garagem.

O caminho até o apartamento dela foi feito em silêncio, um silêncio constrangedor que eu estava louco para quebrar, mas não sabia como.

Surpreendentemente, Bella o quebrou primeiro.

"Edward..."

"Sim?" eu parecia ansioso demais, mas ignorei.

"Ontem nós... Hm..."

Ela estava lembrando?

"Nós o que, Bella?" incitei.

Ela suspirou e então soltou de vez. "Por acaso eu te beijei ontem à noite?"

Eu sorri um pouco enquanto olhava para ela de relance e a corrigia. "_Nós_ nos beijamos ontem à noite, Bella."

Ela corou. "Você... Você não se importa?"

"Por que me importaria?" dei de ombros. "Eu quero fazer isso desde que te conheci."

Ela corou mais. Sempre me impressionava como ela conseguia chegar mais longe nisso. Ela pigarreou.

"Então... Você gosta de mim?" ela perguntou bem no momento que eu estacionava do lado de fora do seu prédio.

Eu me virei para ela e a olhei com toda sinceridade que eu consegui colocar nos meus olhos.

"Sim, Bella. Eu gosto muito de você." eu admiti.

Ela abriu um sorriso contido, mas feliz. Mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou, os olhos brilhantes, e os cantos de sua boca retorcidos para cima levemente.

"E eu acho que a gente devia..." fui interrompido pelo som estridente do celular de Bella tocando.

Ela pareceu desnorteada enquanto atendia. Logo ela desligou e se desculpou comigo, dizendo que precisava entrar em casa. Aparentemente, a amiga dela precisava dela.

Eu me despedi dela com um tímido selinho nos lábios, que deixou meus lábios formigando, e nós prometemos nos ver novamente no parque à tarde, no horário de sempre.

Eu mal podia esperar.

* * *

**N/B**_**:**__ ARAÁ ESSA UAI -.- _

_Quem atrapaio me momento fofurá u-u_

**Lary Reeden**

**N/A: **_Próximo capítulo vem com uma surpresa que eu acho que vocês vão amar! hahaha_

_Mas e aí, me digam o que acharam desse! Estou esperando as reviews :)_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	8. O entusiasmado

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – O entusiasmado **

**EPOV**

Saí do prédio de Bella já construindo um plano na minha cabeça.

Primeiro, eu precisava chamá-la para sair. Num encontro de verdade. Desses em que a gente se arruma, compra flores pra garota e faz de tudo para impressioná-la. Um em que Bella não estivesse bêbada quando eu a beijasse. Porque eu _ia _beijá-la.

Agora que eu sabia que ela realmente gostava de mim (isso ainda era surreal), eu tinha decidido ser homem e deixar minha timidez de lado. Se eu não fizesse alguma coisa, eu provavelmente explodiria.

Enquanto dirigia de volta para casa, minha mente pensava em várias coisas. Onde eu a levaria, como eu a faria ver que eu não me importava que ela tivesse me beijado bêbada... Aparentemente, ela tinha fica muito envergonhada com isso e eu precisava fazê-la relaxar.

Meu telefone tocou, e eu o coloquei no viva-voz sem ver quem era.

"Alô?"

"_Eddie, sou eu._"

"Kate, estou dirigindo e está no viva-voz. É importante?"

"_Você está sozinho?_"

Rolei os olhos.

"Sim."

"_Então é importante! O que aconteceu ontem na festa? Você e Bella sumiram!"_

"Bem..." eu estava em dúvida se queria ter essa conversa agora. "Ela acabou me beijando e eu a levei para casa."

Rapidamente eu percebi que foi uma má escolha de palavras.

"_COMO É QUE É?_"

"Calma, Kate. Ela só acabou dormindo no caminho e eu não tive coragem de acordá-la para que ela entrasse no apartamento dela. Na verdade, eu a deixei em casa faz pouco tempo."

"_Ah bom. Não me mate do coração dizendo essas coisas!_" ela ralhou, me fazendo rir. "_Mas então, não aconteceu mais nada entre vocês? Só um beijo?_"

"Foi mais de um beijo, na verdade..." confessei, me sentindo corar. "Mas isso não importa. Bella estava envergonhada demais hoje de manhã para que as coisas progredissem."

"_Não se preocupe, tudo vai se ajeitar. Confie em mim._"

"Isso me lembra... O que você disse à Bella ontem?"

"_Hm..._" ela enrolou e isso me deixou meio em pânico.

"Kate!"

"_Ai, eu não vou contar, seu chato. Mas você ainda vai me agradecer._"

Eu ia contestá-la, quando vi pelo canto do olho uma loja de animais. Uma ideia se formou na minha mente, e assim que o sinal abriu, eu virei o carro e estacionei na rua da frente, voltando a falar com Kate enquanto estacionava.

"Kate, preciso fazer uma coisa. Mais tarde te ligo, ok?"

"_Mas Edward..._"

"Tchau, Kate!"

Desliguei o celular sem que ela terminasse de responder e saí do carro. Fui até a loja de animais, que tinha um sino na porta, que tocou assim que eu entrei.

"Oh, olá!" disse uma velha senhora no balcão.

"Hm, oi." eu disse. "Você tem filhotes de gato?"

"Claro!" ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Venha comigo, querido."

Então ela me levou até uma vitrine lateral que não tinha dado para ver quando eu passei. Era uma grande caixa de vidro com um monte de filhotinhos. Eu dei uma olhada, querendo escolher o filhote perfeito, o que era difícil, já que eu não tinha conhecido o falecido Will.

"É para você?" a senhora perguntou.

"Não, é para a minha..." eu quase disse 'namorada', o que teria sido ótimo... se fosse verdade. "É para minha amiga."

"Hm... Ela gosta de alguma raça em especial?"

"Não sei..."

Então meus olhos bateram num pequeno filhote cinza com listras pretas e alguns pelos branquinhos. O filhote estava quieto num canto, lambendo sua pata, ignorando completamente a agitação dos outros. Eu sorri. De alguma forma, eu sabia que ele era perfeito.

"Eu quero aquele." eu apontei.

"Oh querido, tem certeza? Não é uma gata de raça..."

"É uma fêmea?"

"Sim, sim..." disse a senhorinha. "Você pode querer um gato mais prendado..."

"Não, aquela está ótima." insisti. E daí se ele não era de raça? Era perfeito!

"Se você insiste, querido..."

A senhora esticou-se e pegou a gata do canto, que resmungou. Aparentemente, ela não queria sair do seu cantinho confortável. Eu reprimi um riso.

Depois de comprar a gata, e mais alguns acessórios que eu achei que seriam necessários, eu paguei tudo e me dirigi à saída. A gata se aninhava contra o meu peito, ronronando feliz enquanto se esquentava no meu casaco. Eu sorri.

"Eu acho que Bella vai amar você." eu disse para ela. Ela miou.

Eu voltei para casa com um sorriso enorme, sabendo que seria a maneira perfeita de mostrar a Bella o quanto eu me importava com ela.

~.~

Eu apareci no parque às quatro e quarenta, graças à minha irmã Alice que insistiu que queria a gata para ela mesma. Apenas quando eu prometi comprar _outro _gato para ela, ela me deixou ir embora.

Eu entrei no parque e vi, com alívio, que Bella ainda estava lá. Eu só estava dez minutos atrasado, mas vai saber? Eu andei até o nosso banco com uma caixa de sapatos na mão. A gata rolava para lá e para cá na tentativa de escapar de sua pequena prisão, e eu contive meu sorriso.

"Edward!" Bella me cumprimentou quando cheguei perto, levantando as sobrancelhas para a caixa. "Você demorou..."

"Desculpe, minha irmã ficou enchendo meu saco e acabei me atrasando. Não te fiz esperar muito, fiz?"

"Mais ou menos..." ela admitiu.

"Desculpe." eu disse sinceramente. "Não era minha intenção."

"Tudo bem." ela sorriu.

"Está melhor?"

"Da ressaca?" ela perguntou. Eu ri, e ela riu comigo ao responder. "Sim, estou melhor. Obrigada."

Dei de ombros. "Disponha, Bella."

"Então, o que é isso?" ela apontou para a caixa, que eu tinha deixado no banco ao lado dela, ficando em pé.

Eu contive meu sorriso de rasgar minha cara e disse na voz mais calma possível.

"É um presente para você."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Um presente pra mim? Mas Edward..."

"Vamos, Bella. Eu não estava _planejando_ te dar um presente, mas quando eu vi, eu tinha que te dar. Vamos, abra."

Ela olhou em meus olhos, e algo que ela viu lá a convenceu. Eu imaginei que era meu entusiasmo aparente. Provavelmente estava saindo em ondas.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e cuidadosamente tirou a tampa da caixa. Duas patinhas raivosas subiram, rasgando o ar enquanto um miado-grunhido a cumprimentava.

Seus olhos brilharam. Seu sorriso alargou-se, pura alegria e entusiasmo emanando dele. Meu coração disparou. Eu sorri em resposta ao seu sorriso, mesmo que ela não estivesse vendo. Ela só tinha olhos para a pequena gata que a olhava curiosa.

"Oh meu deus! Um gatinho!" ela guinchou.

"Na verdade, é uma gata. Eu queria um gato, mas quando a vi, achei ela perfeita, por algum motivo..."

Bella me olhou brevemente.

"Ela é _igualzinha_ ao Will!"

Arregalei os olhos. "Sério?"

"Sério!" ela parecia tão animada que era difícil não sucumbir ao seu entusiasmo.

"Oh meu deus, ela é linda, Edward!" então ela pegou a gata com as duas mãos e a colocou no colo, acariciando sua pequena cabeça e orelha. Imediatamente, a gata começou a ronronar e se aninhar no colo de sua nova dona.

Eu coloquei a caixa no chão e me sentei ao lado de Bella, que brilhava de entusiasmo.

"Eu vou chamá-la de Jane."

Eu não tive que perguntar. Rindo, falei:

"Jane Austen?"

Bella corou, mordeu o lábio inferior e assentiu, sem olhar para mim. Eu sorri e acariciei a barriga de Jane também.

"É um bom nome." eu disse.

"Sim, é." Bella respondeu. Então me olhou, os olhos e o sorriso brilhantes. "Obrigada, Edward. Eu amei."

Eu sorri de volta, me atrevendo a estender a mão e colocar uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da sua orelha. O rubor de suas bochechas se intensificou.

"O prazer foi todo meu."

Observamos Jane arrulhar para Bella e chamar sua atenção por pelo menos dois minutos antes que eu tivesse coragem de falar mais.

"Então, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa." eu disse.

Bella me olhou curiosa. "O quê?"

"Você gostaria de sair comigo?"

Mordi o lábio em expectativa, notando como a mão de Bella tinha parado de fazer carinho em Jane, deixando a gata particularmente chateada. Bella me olhou em transe por um momento antes de morder o lábio também, me olhando com o brilho de uma emoção que eu nunca tinha visto.

"Tipo um encontro?" ela perguntou.

Eu ri nervosamente e assenti. "Exatamente um encontro."

Ela sorriu o mesmo sorriso alegre e entusiasmado que ela tinha dado quando viu Jane, deixando meu coração disparado de novo.

"Eu adoraria sair com você, Edward."

Eu sorri mais largamente.

"Terça às oito?" perguntei, sem conseguir me conter.

Ela riu. "Por que na terça?"

"Sinceramente?" eu ri. "Porque eu não posso aguentar mais tempo. Já esperei demais."

Seu sorriso agora foi suave.

"Terça às oito está ótimo."

* * *

**Jane:** fbcdn-sphotos-g-a(ponto)akamaihd(ponto)net/hphotos-ak-snc6/734986_519832738039647_181174629_n(ponto)jpg

**N/A**: _Finalmente Edward a chamou pra sair. Ufa, hein? haha _

_E o que acharam da Jane? A Lary (minha beta) que escolheu, hahaha :) _

_Comentem e me digam o que acharam. Próximo capítulo é o tão esperado encontro._

_Até!_

_Kessy Rods_

_P.S.: Ah, quero também indicar uma fic pra vocês. Começou recentemente, e eu to betando ela. É muito lindinha! Leiam e comentem, tá? :)_

**"Side Effects"**: _Bella Swan vivia dia após o outro mergulhada no trabalho, com um sorriso forçado no rosto, tentando esquecer o passado que lhe afligira tanto. Sua cura começa aos poucos, quando ela encontra um homem que tem seus próprios problemas para esquecer e que sabe exatamente como ela se sente._

_www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net/s/8895024/1/Side-Effects - Lembrem de substituir os "(ponto)" pelos símbolos._


	9. O tímido

**Disclaimer: **Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – O tímido**

**EPOV**

Terça-feira chegou mais rápido do que eu imaginava e eu acordei já nervoso. Tomei banho e fui para a faculdade, e não prestei atenção em nenhuma aula. Mas, já sabendo que isso aconteceria, eu deixei meu gravador ligado, assim eu poderia ouvir as aulas depois.

Almocei e corri para o escritório, e passei o dia levando e trazendo papeis, dando dicas e me envolvendo com um projeto de um dos publicitários que eu ajudava.

O dia passou rápido, e logo eram seis da tarde e eu estava em casa.

Alice me parou no meio do caminho até a escada.

"Dá pra me levar na casa da Megan hoje?" ela pediu, batendo os cílios.

Revirei os olhos e passei por ela em direção à escada, subindo para o meu quarto.

"Não posso Ali, tenho um encontro."

"Sério?" ela gritou animada, me seguindo como uma sombra. "Com quem?"

"Com a Bella."

"Aquela garota do parque?"

Alice já tinha ido ao parque uma vez comigo, e enquanto eu conversava com Bella, ela se divertia com alguns amigos. Eu não tinha chegado a apresentá-las porque Alice acabou saindo do parque com os amigos, sem mim.

"Sim, ela mesma." eu disse, jogando a mochila na cama e tirando a camisa.

"Ah. Foi pra ela que você deu a gata?" ela perguntou.

"Foi. Deixa de ser curiosa, Alice." eu disse, rindo dela.

"Não me culpe, você nunca fala de garota nenhuma e agora é só Bella para lá, Bella para cá. Eu sou sua irmã, tenho o direito de saber." ela amuou.

Eu ri e me virei. Ela estava deitada na minha cama, a barriga para baixo, me olhando com um bico e olhos de cachorrinho. Para provocá-la, eu baguncei seu cabelo. Ela gritou.

"Eu prometo que apresento vocês duas em algum momento." eu disse. "E se você prometer me deixar me vestir em paz e estar pronta em uma hora, eu levo você na casa da Megan antes de ir pegar Bella."

Isso a distraiu. Ela pulou da cama dando um gritinho, e então pulou em mim, me dando um abraço e um beijo na bochecha.

"Obrigada, obrigada! Vou me arrumar." Ela saiu correndo do meu quarto, e eu revirei os olhos por causa da sua animação.

Desci as escadas novamente para beber água, e encontrei minha mãe folheando uma revista.

"Oi mãe." dei um beijo na sua testa e peguei um copo, abrindo a geladeira.

"Oi querido. Por que está sem camisa, posso saber?" perguntou num tom de provocação.

Eu ri e bebi um gole da água antes de responder.

"Eu estava com calor, e pretendia tomar banho, mas vim beber água primeiro."

Ela riu. "Então, como está Bella?"

Eu corei. "Bem. Eu vou sair com ela hoje."

Ela levantou os olhos da revista e me encarou com curiosidade.

"Você tem um encontro com ela?"

"Sim." corei mais.

"Oh, meu deus, isso é ótimo, Edward!" ela saiu da cadeira e veio me abraçar. Eu ri da sua empolgação. Alice certamente tinha a quem puxar.

"Sim, é." concordei. "Estou levando Alice na casa da Megan antes, também."

"Oh, que bom. Ela ficou o dia todo aporrinhando pra alguém levá-la." minha mãe sorriu. "Sabe que não pode voltar tarde, amanhã é dia de aula."

"Sim, eu sei, mãe. Não se preocupe." Olhei de relance o relógio. "Vou me arrumar."

Dei um beijo rápido em sua bochecha e subi as escadas correndo até o meu quarto. Fechei a porta e terminei de me despir já no banheiro, entrando debaixo do chuveiro logo em seguida.

Cinquenta minutos depois, graças a demora de Alice e ao trânsito horroroso, eu estava saindo da casa da amiga de Alice e tomando a direção da casa de Bella.

Dirigi o mais rápido que pude, e estacionei no lobby do prédio dela às oito e cinco. Toquei o interfone.

"_Sim?_" sua voz pelo aparelho, e parecia ansiosa.

"Bella, sou eu." eu disse. "Edward."

"_Oh Edward! Estou descendo!_" e então ela desligou sem um segundo pensamento.

Era impressão ou ela estava tão animada para isso quanto eu?

"Estou esperando." eu disse, _tentando_ não parecer tão ansioso.

Bella desceu logo depois, e ela estava ainda mais bonita do que no dia da festa. Ela usava um vestido vinho, tomara-que-caia, justo até o quadril, e depois meio rodado. O vestido tinha alguns detalhes na saia que eu realmente não prestei atenção porque as belas pernas de Bella tiraram meu fôlego. Ela usava saltos médios, o cabelo dela estava levemente encaracolado, parte dele preso no topo de sua cabeça, e parte dele caindo em ondas soltas pelos seus ombros.

Ela tinha pouquíssima maquiagem, apenas o suficiente para realçar seu lindo rosto de coração.

"Oi." ela deu uma risadinha, e só então eu percebi que estava com a boca aberta e encarando-a demais.

Corei imediatamente, o que a fez dar outra risadinha, mordendo o lábio num sorriso meio tímido. Eu sorri para ela.

"Oi. Você está deslumbrante." eu disse.

"Obrigada." ela deu o sorriso tímido de novo, pequeno.

"Vamos?"

"Claro."

Ajudei-a a entrar no carro e logo estava na estrada em direção ao restaurante.

Passamos rápido pela hostess e fomos até nossa mesa reservada, que era numa pequena varanda coberta na lateral do restaurante. A mesa estava posta para dois, com um candelabro de três velas aceso. A iluminação da varanda era baixa, e ajudava a criar um clima romântico. Eu tinha feito questão de ter certeza disso.

Eu puxei a cadeira para Bella, e ela agradeceu, aquele pequeno sorriso nos lábios enquanto sentava e agradecia. Dei a volta e sentei à frente dela, e a hostess nos deixou com os cardápios nas mãos.

"Então, o que achou?" perguntei.

"Esse lugar é lindo." ela riu. "Obrigada por me trazer aqui."

"Não precisa agradecer." eu disse. "Vim aqui com minha família uma vez, e sabia que era o lugar perfeito para trazer você."

Ela olhou para mim de lado.

"Há quanto tempo você veio aqui?"

Eu senti minhas bochechas corando enquanto respondia. "Há uns três meses."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "Você queria me trazer aqui há três meses?"

Eu suspirei. Hora da confissão.

"Não exatamente." coloquei o cardápio na mesa e olhei para ela. "Eu quero sair com você desde que te conheci."

Ela arregalou os olhos e deixou escapar uma risada nervosa. "Sério? E eu bêbada não estragou tudo?"

Eu ri. "Não, Bella. Na verdade, meio que me deu coragem."

Ela me olhou, o sorriso pequeno e tímido nos lábios. "Como?"

"Bem, se você não tivesse me beijado, eu nunca teria adivinhado que você também gostava de mim desse jeito." eu dei de ombros, ainda olhando-a.

Ela corou e olhou para suas mãos juntas no colo.

"Confesso que parte disso foi por influencia de sua amiga Kate."

Eu franzi. "Como?"

Ela deu de ombros, olhando para mim pelo canto do olho. "Ela meio que me disse que eu deveria investir em você, mostrar que eu gostava de você, porque você era muito lento."

Eu franzi os lábios numa careta e Bella riu. Eu sorri para ela. "Ok, eu admito que sou meio lento, mas ela não podia ir assumindo que você gostava de mim assim."

Bella corou mais um tom de vermelho quando respondeu. "Ela me _perguntou_ se eu gostava de você."

Eu engasguei, mesmo que não tivesse nada na minha garganta para provocar isso. "O quê?"

Ela sorriu. "Não a culpe. Se ela não tivesse me 'encurralado', digamos assim, eu nunca teria tido a coragem de tomar a inciativa."

Suspirei. "Ok, vou mandar um buquê de flores pra Kate amanhã."

Ela riu, então mordeu o lábio. "Só para a Kate?"

Eu sorri largamente. "Posso mandar um para você também." dei de ombros.

Ela riu.

Nosso garçom chegou nesse momento, e então abrimos nossos cardápios e pedimos rapidamente. Ele saiu e nós voltamos a conversar, dessa vez sobre a faculdade, sobre nossos amigos.

Tudo foi da forma mais perfeita possível, e eu estava muito feliz de saber que Bella retornava meus sentimentos por ela.

Quando saímos do restaurante, eu tomei o caminho do apartamento de Bella. Era dia de semana, e estava tarde, então nós não podíamos estender nosso encontro por muito tempo.

Quando estacionei, desliguei o carro e me virei para ela. Bella sorriu devagar para mim.

Eu me inclinei, e sem dizer nada, a beijei. Puxei seu rosto para mim com delicadeza pela nuca. Mordisquei seu lábio inferior e suguei o superior com os meus. Bella suspirou e passou a mão no meu cabelo, me fazendo aprofundar o beijo. Eu passei minha língua pelos seus lábios, que se abriram instantaneamente. Nos beijamos por um minuto, levemente, saboreando, conhecendo. Então nos separamos, e apesar do beijo ter sido calmo, estávamos sem fôlego.

Encostei minha testa com a dela e abri meus olhos para vê-la. Ela me olhava com os olhos brilhantes e cheios de emoção. Eu sorri para ela, e seu lindo sorriso enviesado e brilhante me cumprimentou. Ela se inclinou e me deu um selinho antes de se afastar mais.

Mas eu não estava pronto para deixá-la, então peguei sua mão. Ela sorriu mais. Eu sorri em resposta.

"Podemos sair de novo?"

"Claro." ela sorriu. "Quantas vezes você quiser."

Eu sorri largamente. "Eu posso abusar disso."

Bella deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, e sorriu. Eu ri, inclinando-me e lhe dando outro selinho.

"Te vejo no parque amanhã?"

"Claro." ela sorriu. "No horário de sempre?"

"Isso." eu puxei sua mão para meu rosto e lhe dei um beijo na palma.

"Tchau, Edward."

Ela saiu do carro e eu assisti ela entrar no apartamento, e só dei partida no carro quando ela sumiu dentro do elevador.

Suspirei, um sorriso idiota gravado no meu rosto, e tomei o caminho de casa com a cabeça nas nuvens.

* * *

_Nota:_

_Oie! Sinto muuuuito por ter demorado tanto, mas eu dei uma travada e foi difícil sair. Espero que não aconteça de novo. _

_Minha beta viajou e não deu tempo eu mandar o capítulo pra ela, então se acharem algum erro ou algo assim, perdão. Eu realmente só terminei de escrever e vim postar._

_Não esqueçam de comentar e bom feriado! Tentarei voltar na sexta após o carnaval, ok?_

_Beijos, beijos_

_Kessy Rods_


	10. O frio

**Desculpem a demora absurda, eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever esse capítulo, que é o mais tenso da fic. :3 **

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – O frio **

**EPOV**

Eu e Bella saímos mais duas vezes após a primeira. Já tinha se passado quase um mês desde a festa, e nós estávamos meio que namorando. Eu não tinha perguntado oficialmente, mas estávamos cada vez mais próximos.

Kate tinha me aconselhado a dizer a Bella que eu a seguia no campus desde que a conhecera, mas eu estava sinceramente com medo da reação de Bella. Quer dizer, uma pessoa normal não reagiria muito bem ao saber que seu namorado (ou quase) era um semi-perseguidor, não é? Eu odiava isso, mas Kate estava certa e eu precisava dizer à Bella. Eu só precisava arrumar coragem, primeiro.

Então, um belo dia, eu resolvi encontrar Bella para almoçar novamente. Nos encontramos na saída do seu prédio e estávamos indo até o Joe's, como sempre, para comer. Kate apareceu no meio do caminho.

"Ainda bem que encontrei vocês!" ela disse, puxando Bella pela mão até uma mesa vazia, quando entramos no restaurante. "Preciso de um conselho."

"De mim?" Bella se surpreendeu. "Mas Kate, eu..."

"Shh, não venha com essa de 'eu mal te conheço' pra cima de mim."

Bella arregalou os olhos. "O que é você, uma vidente? Como sabia que eu ia dizer isso?"

Kate riu e deu de ombros. "Tive essa impressão." Kate olhou para mim com os olhos meio duros, o que eu estranhei, então falou: "Edward, vá até o balcão e faça nossos pedidos enquanto eu converso com a Bella."

"Mas Kate..."

"Vai, Edward." ela disse, sem pestanejar. "Quero o de sempre."

Rolei os olhos. "Claro que quer. E você, Bella?" perguntei. Não ia adiantar ficar discutindo com Kate mesmo, então era melhor eu fazer o que ela queria.

"Um cheeseburguer com fritas e uma coca está bom." ela sorriu.

Eu assenti e deixei as duas sozinhas, temendo sobre o que Kate iria dizer a Bella. Pelo jeito dela, ela ainda não tinha se recuperado da raiva de mim, depois que discutimos.

_**Flashback do dia anterior**_

"_Kate, contar a Bella que eu a segui pelo campus é loucura!" argumentei._

"_Edward, loucura maior é você esconder isso dela. Nenhum relacionamento funciona à base da mentira. Bella vai descobrir isso cedo ou tarde, acredite. É melhor que ela descubra pela sua boca do que pela de outra pessoa."_

"_E quem possivelmente poderia contar?" Desdenhei._

"_Eu." ela disse, estreitando os olhos. "Isso não é certo, Edward. Por mais que eu te entenda, e te conheça, e saiba que você jamais planejaria algo de ruim para a Bella, ela merece saber. Você tem que contar."_

"_Mas Kate, se eu contar... A Bella pode me odiar. Ela pode terminar tudo comigo e nunca mais falar comigo." eu choraminguei. Eu não podia acreditar que realmente estava fazendo isso, mas apenas a ideia de ter Bella se afastando de mim me deixou em pânico._

"_Talvez." ela suspirou. "Mas você precisa contar. Eu vou te dar uma semana. Se você não contar até lá, eu mesma conto."_

_E então ela saiu do meu quarto como um raio._

_**Fim do flashback**_

Suspirei e me dirigi à atendente no balcão.

"Uma salada de frango, dois cheeseburgueres com fritas, duas cocas e um suco de melancia, por favor." eu pedi, estendendo uma nota para pagar.

Ela me entregou uma comanda para pegar o pedido, e eu esperei no balcão enquanto via as garotas conversando na mesa. Kate parecia séria, e como Bella estava de costas, eu não sabia qual era sua expressão. Eu esperava que Kate não estivesse contando por mim, mas eu confiava nela. O que quer que fosse Kate não agiria antes do prazo que ela mesma tinha estipulado.

Nossos pedidos chegaram e eu equilibrei duas bandejas enquanto levei para a mesa. As meninas pararam de conversar quando cheguei. Eu fingi que não estava nervoso ao colocar as bandejas na mesa em frente de cada uma.

"Um cheeseburguer com fritas para a senhorita," eu sorri para Bella, que sorriu rapidamente de volta. Eu engoli o caroço na garganta. "e uma salada de frango para a senhorita."

"Onde está o seu?" perguntou Kate.

Apontei para o balcão. "Vou buscar agora. Não sou malabarista para equilibrar três bandejas ao mesmo tempo."

Elas assentiram e eu voltei para pegar minha bandeja. Minhas pernas tremiam um pouco, mas eu me obriguei a me acalmar.

Quando voltei, as duas se engajaram numa conversa sobre um novo filme de garotas que queriam ver. Kate tinha se tornado um pouco amiga de Bella, apesar de Bella dizer o contrário, e elas estavam planejando sair em breve numa noite de garotas.

Eu passei o almoço inteiro ouvindo a conversa delas, tendo certeza que eu precisaria contar que perseguira Bella o mais rápido possível. Kate tinha razão. Ela precisava saber. Eu não podia viver com isso me assombrando por muito tempo mais.

~.~

Naquela tarde, eu cheguei mais cedo ao parque... tipo dez minutos mais cedo.

Eu esperei no nosso banco, contorcendo as mãos e esperando que Bella chegasse logo e eu pudesse logo tirar isso da minha garganta. Tinha se tornado um peso.

Ela chegou pontualmente às quatro e meia, e sentou-se ao meu lado após um rápido beijo nos lábios, nossa nova saudação usual. Eu sorri para ela, mas estava meio tenso. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e me olhou curiosa.

"Kate me disse no almoço que você queria falar alguma coisa comigo." ela disse. "Ela não me disse o que era, mas disse que era importante."

Engoli. "Ela disse isso?"

"Sim." ela confirmou. "E disse também que era para eu cobrar de você que me dissesse, mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não importa. Você pode me dizer o que é?"

Eu suspirei. Então me virei um pouco no banco, para ficar de frente para ela.

"Eu preciso que você prometa que vai me ouvir até o final antes de falar qualquer coisa." eu comecei.

"Claro." ela concordou com um sorriso pequeno, se virando para também me encarar de frente.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e comecei.

"Quando eu te conheci, eu fiquei simplesmente encantado. Eu devo ter parecido um idiota porque não conseguia parar de te olhar." eu ri sem graça. Ela sorriu devagar, mas não disse nada. "Mas então, eu era muito tímido pra realmente fazer alguma coisa. Eu só tive coragem de te chamar pra sair quando você me beijou na festa."

Bella ficou vermelha com a menção da festa, e eu ri um pouco, dando-lhe um beijo rápido na testa. Ela sorriu.

"Quando você me disse que estudava na UCLA, eu meio que fiz uma besteira..." eu mordi o lábio.

Bella franziu, me olhando e esperando que eu terminasse.

"Eu..." o caroço na minha garganta aumentou, e eu tive que respirar fundo para confessar. "eu meio que comecei a te seguir pelo campus."

Ela arregalou os olhos. "O quê?"

Eu mordi o lábio, de repente muito nervoso. "Eu não sabia como me aproximar de você, então achei que se eu soubesse um pouco mais sobre você, ajudaria."

"E você não pensou em me perguntar?" Ela perguntou, a voz baixinha, me olhando em choque.

"E-eu não conseguia. E-eu achava que você não iria querer me dizer nada e e-eu..."

"Edward," ela interrompeu. "eu te encontrava aqui _todo dia_ para conversar. Como isso te disse que eu não queria nada com você?"

"E-eu sei, Bella, eu fui estúpido." eu disse rapidamente, odiando o olhar de decepção que ela me dava. "Eu sinto muito. Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso. Eu estou tremendamente arrependido."

"Eu..." ela suspirou, olhando para longe de mim. "eu nem sei o que dizer."

"Eu sinto muito, Bella, de verdade." eu disse. "Eu sabia que era errado e não parei."

Ela suspirou, ainda sem me encarar, seu olhar fixo nos balanços um pouco à nossa frente.

"Eu nunca tive a intenção de te machucar de forma nenhuma, Bella. Eu juro."

Ela suspirou e finalmente olhou para mim. Ela tinha um sorriso sem vida no rosto. Um sorriso frio e cheio de decepção, que cortou meu coração em pedaços.

"Isso é o que todo perseguidor diz." Ela sussurrou.

Eu respirei fundo, ignorando a pontada no coração, porque eu totalmente merecia esse tratamento.

"Eu sinto muito, e-eu..."

"Deixa pra lá, Edward." Ela disse, levantando e saindo do parque.

Eu a olhei enquanto ela saía do parque com a cabeça baixa, meu coração doendo e minha respiração difícil. Eu tinha magoado Bella. Ela tinha toda razão em me deixar sozinho aqui sem uma explicação, e eu sabia disso.

Mas ainda doía.

E tudo que eu via na minha mente era o sorriso frio e decepcionado que ela tinha me dado. O que, talvez, tivesse sido o último sorriso dela para mim.

* * *

**N/A - LARY: Não me bate! Prometo que próximo capítulo eles se acertam. Tu sabe como adoro uma complicaçãozinha na história. :3 Sério, não me bate. *corre* Isso vale pra todas as leitoras, aliás... *corre de todo mundo***

**N/B: Estou eu betando o capítulo e no fim tem a nota acima... como será que ela adivinhou que eu estou "P" da vida? u-u.**

**Lary Reeden**


	11. Sem sorrisos

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Sem sorrisos**

**EPOV**

Uma semana se passou desde que eu contei à Bella que a segui no campus da universidade. Ela não tinha me procurado depois que deixou o parque, decepcionada comigo. Eu não a tinha procurado. Nem ido à seu prédio, e nem mesmo fazendo aquilo que me colocou nessa situação, em primeiro lugar.

Em vez disso, eu chorei no meu quarto na primeira noite, e depois fingi que estava tudo bem.

Eu sou um péssimo ator ou algo assim porque minha mãe percebeu que havia algo errado. Eu lhe contei que brigara com Bella (ela não precisava saber os detalhes) e que não sabia se conseguiria consertar. Alice se ofereceu para falar com ela, mas eu não precisava da minha irmãzinha caçula entrando nisso por mim.

Kate foi solidária e uma melhor amiga impecável. Ela me levou para tomar um porre na sexta-feira, dois dias depois do ocorrido, e ela e Garrett me deixaram em casa depois que eu afoguei minhas mágoas em várias garrafas de cerveja e alguns shots de tequila. Minha mãe me deu uma bronca por isso depois, e um belo sermão de como álcool não resolve nada e blablabla. Eu sabia de tudo isso, mas eu estava deprimido. Muito deprimido.

Hoje já era quinta-feira, uma semana depois do ocorrido. Eu tinha começado a me acostumar a ir ao parque todos os dias e ficar lá sozinho, no nosso banco, por duas horas, antes que fosse tarde o suficiente pra ir pra casa. Era sempre ruim ficar sozinho lá, onde eu tinha tantas lembranças de tantas conversas boas com Bella. Mas eu não conseguia _não ir_.

Eu ainda tinha esperança. Esperança que Bella me perdoasse e acabasse aparecendo no parque, dizendo que me amava e que me perdoava. Eu era um idiota, mas eu sempre soube disso.

Foi uma semana triste sem os sorrisos de Bella pra me distrair.

Na sexta-feira, eu decidi que não iria mais ao parque. Se Bella ainda não tinha me procurado, provavelmente ela não iria mais, certo? Era hora de seguir em frente. Por mais que me doesse.

Kate apareceu na minha casa naquela noite. Ela me encontrou deitado na minha cama, assistindo um filme qualquer que passava na tv a cabo.

"Edward, levante daí." ela disse.

"Eu não vou tomar outro porre, Katie." eu disse. "Minha mãe já falou demais do último pra eu repetir a dose tão cedo."

Ela rolou os olhos e sentou na cama, bem ao meu lado, me dando um empurrão com a mão.

"Ei!"

"Eu não ia te chamar pra tomar um porre. Eu ia te chamar pra dar uma volta."

Bufei. "Não quero sair."

"E _esse_ é exatamente o problema. Edward, você não pode ficar assim."

Eu não respondi.

"Eu entendo que você gosta muito da Bella e ficou muito triste, mas você precisa sair e começar de novo."

"Eu a amo, Kate." eu disse de supetão. Kate parou de falar e me encarou com olhos vidrados. "Eu não apenas 'gosto' dela. Eu a amo. E eu estraguei tudo. Como eu deveria sair e seguir em frente se eu não consigo esquecer o olhar de decepção e o sorriso mais frio que ela já me deu?"

Ela suspirou. "Isso se trata do sorriso?"

Eu bufei. "Não só isso."

"Ok, ok, entendi." Ela suspirou. "Você me pegou de surpresa. Achei que era só uma paixonite."

"Eu também achava, até semana passada." eu relaxadamente comecei a zapear os canais da tv, sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava passando.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não devia ter te pressionado."

"Kate, você tinha razão. O problema disso tudo fui eu, que não consegui ser uma pessoa normal e perguntar as coisas que eu queria saber a ela, em vez de segui-la."

"Bem, você pode ter razão nisso." ela zombou.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu só sinto falta dela, sabe? A gente se via todo dia, e conversava sobre tudo, por muito tempo... E então quando nós começamos a sair..."

"Eu sei, eu sei." ela me abraçou, enquanto eu suspirava pela milésima vez. Eu a abracei de volta. "Vamos apenas esperar que dê tudo certo, Edward."

"Ela nunca vai me perdoar." eu disse.

"Talvez. Mas você precisa ser otimista."

"Estou tentando."

"Tente mais." ela sorriu pra mim, se afastando pra me olhar. "E comece voltando ao normal. Pelo menos um pouco."

Eu dei um riso sem humor e assenti. "Ok, você tem razão."

Ela sorriu pra mim. Não era nada como o de Bella, mas Kate era minha melhor amiga e eu queria que ela ficasse feliz.

"Ainda vamos dar aquela volta?" perguntei.

Ela riu. "Claro. Vá se vestir."

~.~

Kate e eu passeamos de carro pela orla de L.A. e comemos alguns espetinhos na praia e tomamos água de coco. Ela me fez rir com lembranças idiotas da nossa infância e me distraiu o tempo todo que estivemos fora.

Eu tinha esquecido, durante essa semana, como eu podia confiar e me apoiar em Kate nesses momentos.

Ela me deixou em casa por volta das dez da noite, e eu fui direto para o meu quarto, logo depois de dar boa noite aos meus pais, que estavam na sala. Alice estava pulando no quarto enquanto cantava alguma música de alguma _boyband_, e ela literalmente jogou um travesseiro em mim quando passei lá pra falar com ela. Eu apenas fechei a porta, rindo dela.

Me deitei na cama e fechei os olhos. Eu estava mais leve, então dormi rapidamente, e não tive sonhos.

~.~

No dia seguinte, Alice me acordou.

"Edward, acorda logo!" ela me sacodia.

"O que é?" resmunguei.

"Tem uma garota na sala querendo falar com você."

Eu franzi, confuso. "O quê? Quem?"

"É melhor você ir lá. Ela parece aflita." Alice mordeu o lábio.

Eu suspirei e me levantei. "Eu já vou, deixe só eu escovar os dentes."

"Ok. Ela está na sala de visitas."

Eu assenti e rapidamente escovei os dentes e lavei o rosto. Eu ainda parecia recém-acordado, mas eu não podia fazer nada melhor que isso.

Desci as escadas descalço, ainda com a bermuda e regata que tinha dormido.

Eu estanquei quando cheguei na sala e vi quem me esperava, meu coração subitamente disparado.

"Bella?"

* * *

_Ok, não foi nesse que eles se entenderam, mas será em breve. ;) _

_Comentem e eu volto assim que possível!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	12. O cauteloso

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – O cauteloso**

**EPOV**

"Oi." Bella disse, com um sorriso pequeno e cauteloso no rosto. "Desculpa te acordar."

Ela parecia tímida, quase incerta do por quê estava ali. Eu deixei todos os mil pensamentos do motivo dela estar ali para o lado e me sentei na poltrona em frente ao sofá onde ela estava.

"Não... Não se preocupe." Eu disse, olhando para ela. Ela parecia receosa. "Está tudo bem?"

Ela mordeu o lábio. "Não exatamente. Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas."

Eu arregalei os olhos. "Pelo quê?"

"Por ter deixado você no parque sozinho." ela se encolheu. "Edward, eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Devia ter ficado e conversado, mas..." ela suspirou. "eu fiquei assustada."

"Mas, Bella, eu lhe disse que eu..."

"Eu sei, eu sei." ela me interrompeu. "Eu sei que você não me machucaria, mas eu tive um perseguidor uma vez..." ela disse, e vi que em seus olhos havia um pouco de medo misturado com arrependimento. "E com _aquele_ não era porque ele era tímido. Enfim, isso é história pra outro dia, mas eu fiquei com medo. Não de você. Da situação."

Eu mordi o lábio, assentindo. "Entendo."

Bella se inclinou e pegou minhas mãos nas suas, me olhando profundamente. "Eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter ficado, esclarecido as coisas com você, e _então_ te perdoado. Porque você só fez isso porque queria me conhecer e tinha vergonha, não foi?"

"Claro." eu disse, me sentindo corar. "Eu não sabia como me aproximar de você. Isso meio que diminuiu quando começamos a sair." Dei de ombros.

Ela sorriu levemente. "Então está tudo bem. Eu já te perdoei. Será que você pode me perdoar por ter sido uma cadela e ter demorado tanto pra vir aqui te falar tudo isso?"

Eu ri do jeito que ela falou, como se ela fosse a vilã de um filme barato. Então eu apertei suas mãos e me inclinei, lhe dando um rápido selinho nos lábios.

"É claro que eu posso te perdoar, Bella. Nada me faria mais feliz do que voltarmos a sermos amigos."

Seus olhos brilhavam, e ela corou um pouco.

"Só amigos?" Ela perguntou.

Eu sorri mais largamente. "Não. Namorados, se você quiser."

Ela me deu um sorriso lento, cauteloso, mas completamente feliz.

"Quer namorar comigo Bella?"

O sorriso cauteloso se transformou no sorriso aberto e enviesado que eu tanto amava, e meu coração estava disparado ao vê-lo. Céus, como eu a amava.

"É claro que eu quero." Ela respondeu, e sem outra palavra, eu me inclinei e a beijei, lentamente no início, em seguida aumentando o ritmo, enquanto nossas línguas se encontravam.

Depois de me sentar ao lado dela e nos beijarmos por muito, muito tempo, Alice apareceu na sala.

"Edward? Oh, desculpe." ela disse dando risadinhas.

Rolei os olhos.

"O que foi, anã?"

"EI!" Ela reclamou. "Não sou anã."

"Mas poderia ser, com esse tamanho." eu dei uma piscadela para ela, e enquanto ela bufava, Bella ria baixinho do meu lado.

"Cale-se. Mamãe mandou perguntar se sua amiga vai ficar pro café da manhã."

Eu virei para Bella, passando a pergunta para ela. Ela sorriu.

"Eu adoraria."

"Ok." disse Alice. "Não vai nos apresentar?"

Rolei os olhos de novo.

"Bella, este ser irritante é minha irmã caçula, Alice." Eu disse, apontando, enquanto Alice lançava adagas com os olhos em minha direção e então sorria para Bella. Bella lhe disse um tímido 'oi' e eu continuei. "Alice, esta é minha namorada Bella."

Bella mordeu o lábio e Alice arregalou os olhos.

"Namorada? Mas... mas... você passou a semana na fossa!" Ela disse.

Eu rosnei pra ela. "Não mais, Alice. Não mais."

Bella me abraçou de lado, e eu lhe dei um beijo no topo da cabeça. Alice nos olhava pasma.

"Alice?" chamei.

Em vez de me responder, Alice saiu correndo para a cozinha enquanto gritava: "Mãe, o Edward tem namorada!"

Eu caí na risada com Bella, enquanto ouvia os gritinhos e conversas da minha mãe com Alice.

"Melhor irmos até a cozinha." Bella disse. "Ou sua mãe vai acabar aparecendo aqui também."

Eu ri e me levantei, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la. "Pode apostar que ela faria isso."

Fomos até a cozinha de mãos dadas, e eu rolei os olhos enquanto minha mãe abraçava Bella e me dava tapinhas de aprovação. Meu pai apenas sorriu para nós dois e deu 'parabéns' como se fosse uma grande coisa.

Tomamos café entre as tagarelices de Alice, falando sobre um cara da escola e suas amigas e blablabla. Eu fingi prestar atenção, porque Bella estava ali, mas por baixo da mesa, eu ficava o tempo todo pegando sua mão, roçando meu joelho com o dela... Eu não conseguia ter o suficiente dela, e por isso, quando o café acabou e nós ajudamos minha mãe a arrumar a mesa, eu subi para o meu quarto para me trocar e depois levei Bella até lá, onde ficamos dando uns amassos na minha cama, até a hora do almoço.

~.~

Bella foi embora logo após o almoço, com a promessa que nos veríamos novamente à noite, numa ida ao cinema. Eu mal podia esperar.

Alice furou minha bolha de animação alguns minutos depois que Bella saiu.

"Entããããão," ela começou, a voz propositalmente fina e provocativa. "Eddie está namoraaandoo." ela cantarolou.

"Cale a boca, Alice." eu rosnei. "E não me chame de Eddie."

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," ela insistiu, me fazendo encará-la com raiva, "ela é a garota do parque, certo?"

"É, Alice." rolei os olhos. "Quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer isso?"

Ela deu de ombros, rindo. "Nenhuma mais, prometo. Só me responde uma coisa..."

Não disse nada, esperando que ela perguntasse o que quer que fosse que ela estava curiosa sobre.

"Foi por causa dela que você passou a semana na fossa?"

Suspirei, de repente meio melancólico ao pensar na semana que passara.

"Foi." admiti. "Mas a culpa não foi dela."

"Como não foi dela?" Ela perguntou, confusa.

"Foi minha Alice. Eu fiz uma coisa ruim e, bem... eu disse a ela e ela não gostou. Ela meio que tinha o direito de ficar chateada comigo." Eu disse suspirando. Então a olhei e dei um sorriso leve. "Eu só estou feliz que ela me perdoou."

"Que bom maninho." ela disse, sorrindo, sem provocação dessa vez. "Estou realmente feliz por você."

"Obrigado, anã."

Ela rolou os olhos e bufou. "De nada, mas não sou anã!"

"Aham," eu disse, olhando para a TV e ligando-a, ignorando Alice, "se te faz feliz pensar assim, que seja."

Ela me deu um tapa no braço, e eu ri dela.

"Seu chato!" ela resmungou, e então saiu da sala correndo até o seu quarto.

Eu a ignorei enquanto assistia uma reprise de _Friends_, totalmente a favor de ficar na TV a tarde toda até que fosse a hora de ver Bella outra vez.

~.~

Por volta das dez horas da noite, eu e Bella voltávamos do cinema (e logo depois jantar). Eu não queria deixá-la em casa, mas ela me tinha feito prometer que não iríamos demorar, porque os pais dela a visitariam amanhã cedo e ela precisava estar descansada. Eu é que não ia prejudicar seu sono.

Estávamos no meio do centésimo beijo de boa noite quando ela suspirou, enroscando os braços no meu pescoço e me olhando longamente.

"O que foi?" Sussurrei.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu só estou feliz de ter finalmente falado com você e acertado as coisas, mas..."

"Mas o quê?" franzi.

Ela riu. "Bem, eu tenho que admitir que se fosse eu no seu lugar... Eu teria feito a mesma coisa."

Arregalei os olhos.

"O quê?"

Ela deu um sorrisinho de lado, divertido, porém cauteloso, enquanto observava minha reação.

"Eu provavelmente teria te seguido para saber mais sobre você. Nada doentio ou algo do tipo. Quer dizer, _se_ eu tivesse sabido antes que você estudava na UCLA também." Ela deu de ombros, então franziu o rosto. "Aliás, como você ficou sabendo? Antes de eu te contar?"

Dei de ombros, subitamente corado. "Eu te vi um dia na biblioteca. Foi quando eu te segui pela primeira vez." Eu olhei para baixo, envergonhado de estar voltando a este tópico. "Você entrou numa sala de aula depois de sair da biblioteca e ficou lá, então eu apenas juntei as peças."

Seu olhar brilhou em entendimento. O sorriso cauteloso voltou.

"Me perdoa por ter feito disso uma grande coisa quando não era?" Ela mordeu o lábio.

Eu ri levemente, acariciando sua bochecha vermelha enquanto respondia.

"Claro, Bella. Isso é passado agora. Eu prometo nunca mais segui-la de novo, a menos que você me peça."

Ela riu. "Sim, claro."

Eu sorri mais largamente. "E vocês mulheres sempre exageram mesmo, então..."

Ela me bateu no braço, me fazendo rir.

"Ei!" ela reclamou.

"O quê?" eu ri. "Você sabe que é verdade."

Ela tinha o bico zangado mais adorável que eu já vira. Eu puxei seu rosto para mim e beijei seu bico, que lentamente se desfez em um sorriso. Eu não podia ver que sorriso era, mas tinha quase certeza que era o meu favorito – o enviesado. Eu precisava descobrir o que ele significava, mas por enquanto, eu estava satisfeito em apenas senti-lo, enquanto os lábios de Bella se moviam contra os meus.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então eles fizeram as pazes, yay! Hihihi. O que acharam do capítulo? Ah, detalhezinho... O próximo é o último. Mas ainda teremos um epílogo e um extra em POV Bella. ;) Comentem e eu volto na sexta!_

**N/B:** _Eu tinha ficado muito P*** quando a dona Kessy vulgo Bella ficou brava com o Edward, mas tinha motivos e tal, amei, amei *o*_

_Lary Reeden_


	13. O apaixonado

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – O apaixonado**

**EPOV**

**Seis meses depois**

"Pensei que não viria hoje." eu disse, meio provocando, meio chateado, quando Bella apareceu no parque uma hora depois do normal.

"Desculpa, desculpa." ela disse repetidamente quando sentou-se ao meu lado, me dando um rápido selinho nos lábios. "Jane está meio doentinha e eu tive que levá-la ao veterinário."

"Sério?" eu perguntei, a 'mágoa' agora esquecida. "O que ela tem?"

Bella deu de ombros. "Aparentemente uma infecção intestinal. O veterinário a medicou mas a fez ficar lá em observação. Disse que eu posso buscá-la amanhã."

Ela parecia triste. Eu a abracei.

"Não se preocupe." eu disse. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Ela suspirou. "Eu espero que sim. Não quero perder Jane também."

"Você não vai." eu assegurei.

Ela sorriu de leve pra mim, então eu sorri mais largamente.

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra você."

Seu sorriso sumiu, e eu odiava isso, mas não podia me conter.

"Edward, já disse que não quero nada."

"Acredite em mim, você vai adorar isso." eu pisquei.

Era nosso aniversário de seis meses, e assim como nos cinco meses anteriores, Bella não queria presentes. Ela dizia que estava economizando para datas mais importantes, como meu aniversário, ou o dia dos namorados, Natal, nosso aniversário de um ano. Eu não me importava. Todo mês, eu dava a Bella alguma coisa.

No primeiro mês tinha sido uma versão antiga do seu livro favorito, _A Megera Domada_. Ela tinha amado, apesar das reclamações iniciais. No segundo mês foi um passeio em Hollywood, nos sets de seus seriados e filmes favoritos. No terceiro mês fizemos um piquenique à noite, no nosso parque, sob a luz das estrelas, e eu lhe dei um CD com as músicas que me lembravam ela. No quarto mês eu lhe dei o box de sua série favorita, _Friends_. No mês passado, o quinto mês, eu tinha lhe dado um vale-compras na livraria favorita dela, no valor de duzentos dólares. Ela tinha amado todos os presentes. E eu sabia que ela amaria este também.

"Aqui." eu disse, estendendo para ela um envelope branco, sem nada escrito.

Ela franziu e abriu o envelope com cuidado, tirando de dentro dois ingressos de camarote para o show de uma de suas cantoras favoritas, Demi Lovato, que seria hoje.

"OHMEUDEUS" ela guinchou, segurando os ingressos com as duas mãos e olhando pra mim.

"Como você conseguiu?" ela perguntou.

Dei de ombros. "Comprei semanas atrás, quando as vendas começaram."

"O q-quê? Você me fez entender que não tinha conseguido!"

Eu ri. "Eu queria que fosse surpresa ué." eu disse, sorrindo pra ela e a abraçando. "Então, o que me diz?"

"OhmeuDeus, nós vamos com toda a certeza!" ela disse, empolgada enquanto me abraçou com força. "Obrigada. Você tinha razão. Eu amei isso. Eu amo todos os seus presentes, na verdade."

Eu ri. "Que bom." ela se afastou e eu sorri pra ela. "Vai ser uma boa distração da Jane, certo?"

Ela deu de ombros. "Suponho que sim. Ela está em boas mãos." ela sorriu.

"Que bom. Agora vamos, eu vou te deixar em casa pra você se arrumar pro show. Só faltam algumas horas e eu sei como você ama se arrumar toda pra isso."

Ela riu enquanto pegava minha mão e me acompanhava até meu carro, os ingressos de volta no envelope e seguros na mão dela.

"Alice vai? Eu sei que ela também curte a Demi." Bella perguntou enquanto eu dirigia.

"Vai." rolei os olhos. "Comprei o dela e de uma amiga dela quando comprei os nossos também. E paguei cem pratas pra Alice não te contar nada, ela estava quase desesperada pra contar."

Bella riu. "Eu imagino."

Estacionei no prédio dela e me inclinei para beijá-la. "Te pego às sete."

"Isso me dá..." ela olhou o relógio no painel do carro. "Duas horas. Ok, estarei pronta."

Eu ri e lhe dei outro beijo, mais profundo dessa vez. Bella gemeu levemente, enroscando as mãos no meu cabelo. Nós ainda não tínhamos feito sexo, mas eu imaginava que isso aconteceria logo, dada a intensidade que nossos amassos e beijos estavam ganhando ultimamente. Eu sabia que Bella era virgem, porque ela me contara três meses atrás, na nossa primeira tentativa. Ela não estava pronta, então eu estava esperando por ela. Pacientemente, e com meu bom amigo Chuveiro Frio me apoiando.

"É melhor você ir." eu disse, meio ofegante quando quebrei o beijo.

Bella ofegava também, então respirou fundo duas vezes enquanto acenava e sorria pra mim.

"Te vejo em duas horas." ela disse, me dando um selinho.

"Ok." eu disse, enquanto ela saía do carro. Esperei que ela tivesse entrado completamente no prédio antes de dar a partida e sair do meio-fio.

Quando cheguei em casa, Alice veio correndo e gritando com sua melhor amiga, Charlotte, até o final da escada, que eu estava prestes a subir. Eu meio que congelei ao ver as duas de shorts e regata, os cabelos enrolados como os da Dona Florinda do Chaves e cheias de creme no rosto.

"Bella vai?"

"Claro que vai," eu disse. "e por que vocês parecem que acabaram de cair de cara na lama?"

As duas arregalaram os olhos. Então eu ri delas.

"Vocês esqueceram que estavam com isso na cara, não foi?" eu disse, rindo.

Alice e Charlotte gritaram de novo e subiram correndo as escadas. Eu subi também, ainda rindo das duas. Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, meu telefone tocou.

"Alô?" perguntei ainda rindo.

"_Parece que alguém está feliz._" a voz de Kate saiu pelo aparelho.

"Ah, oi Katie." eu disse enquanto me jogava na cama. "Só estava rindo de Alice e Charlotte."

"_Nem quero saber por quê. Só liguei pra perguntar qual o assento de vocês no show._"

"Eu não acredito que você também vai." resmunguei. "O que tem de tão bom sobre essa Demi afinal?"

"_Você nunca entenderá porque você é um garoto._"

Eu rolei os olhos. "_Garoto, _Kate? Sério? Quantos anos você tem? 15?"

"_Cale-se, Cullen._"

Eu ri. "Ok, ok. Nossos assentos são a fila A do camarote 2." eu disse, olhando os ingressos que Bella tinha deixado comigo por medo dela perdê-los.

"_Ok, ótimo. Eu e Garrett estamos na fila B do mesmo camarote. Ah, isso vai ser tão bom!_" ela guinchou no telefone.

Rolei os olhos mais uma vez.

"E lá se vai minha noite romântica de aniversário de seis meses de namoro. Não dá pra fazer isso com minha melhor amiga e minha irmã roubando minha namorada desse jeito."

"_Pare de reclamar!_" ela riu. "_Nós não vamos roubar sua namorada. E depois do show, vocês poderão fazer o que quiserem. E sério, Edward, é lindo e tal, mas não precisa fazer um grande negócio a cada mês de aniversário._"

Suspirei. "Eu sei, Kate. Eu sei. Prometo que vou guardar minhas próximas ideias pra aniversários anuais."

"_Ótimo, assim é melhor. Te vejo à noite."_

"Até, Katie."

Ela desligou e eu suspirei, me acomodando nos travesseiros e ligando a televisão para esperar o tempo passar.

~.~

Cinco horas depois, estávamos saindo da casa de shows. Eu, Bella, Alice e Charlotte fomos até meu carro ao lado de Kate e Garrett, que tinha se juntado a mim e ficado sentado o show _quase_ todo (só levantamos quando as meninas, muito empolgadas, nos puxaram para cima por algum motivo). Pelo menos estivemos no camarote, o que garantiu alguns lanchinhos legais.

Alice, Charlotte, Bella e Kate cantavam totalmente desafinadas e roucas alguns trechos de algumas músicas do show. Infelizmente, o refrão de algumas ficou na minha cabeça, e eu me vi cantando mentalmente enquanto elas repetiam.

Nos despedimos de Kate e Garrett e eu levei Charlotte e Alice pra nossa casa, enquanto eu e Bella fomos até o parque novamente. Ela tinha dito que tinha um presente pra mim também, o que tinha sido uma surpresa muito boa. Tínhamos decidido ir ao parque depois do show, e então estávamos nos dirigindo para lá.

Estacionei perto da entrada e saímos de mãos dadas, entrando no parque vazio e um pouco escuro. Apenas alguns postes de iluminação aqui e ali iluminavam o lugar. Tinha um bem ao lado do nosso banco, e nos dirigimos até lá, automaticamente. Depois que sentamos, Bella se inclinou para mim, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro enquanto eu colocava meu braço em seus ombros e a puxava pra mim num abraço.

"Edward, esses seis meses têm sido tão perfeitos." ela suspirou, levantando a cabeça para me olhar. "Eu queria te agradecer."

Eu ri. "Não tem por quê me agradecer, Bella. Têm sido perfeitos pra mim também." eu disse, lhe dando um beijo na têmpora.

Ela sorriu, e então mordeu o lábio, parecendo nervosa. Tirou algo do bolso e estendeu para mim. Era uma caixinha pequena, nada além de um papel prata brilhante a cobrindo.

"É pra você." ela disse.

Eu sorri e peguei a caixa dela. A abri e vi uma chave prateada no meio. Eu franzi e a olhei.

"É a chave do meu apartamento." ela disse, dando de ombros. "Achei que você deveria ter."

Eu pisquei surpreso, em seguida abrindo um sorriso extasiado. "Sério Bella? Isso é... grande."

"Sério." ela sorriu. "Nós só namoramos há seis meses, mas eu sinto como se te conhecesse a vida toda, e muito antes disso." ela suspirou. "Você é o que eu sempre procurei mas nunca achei que encontraria. E... bem, eu... Eu quero que você tenha esta chave." ela disse, totalmente corada.

Eu olhei para ela. Corada, mordendo o lábio, e com um pequeno sorriso tímido nos lábios, ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto na vida. Era carinhosa, altruísta, responsável, confiável, leal, e acima de tudo, a dona do sorriso mais lindo que eu já vira.

"Eu te amo."

As palavras simplesmente escaparam da minha boca. Eu tinha tentado evitar dizê-las porque não queria assustar Bella, e nos últimos seis meses eu tinha me saído muito bem. Aparentemente, meu subconsciente estava cansado de ser reprimido.

Mordi o lábio, não arrependido de ter dito, mas com medo de que Bella achasse demais. Quer dizer, ela tinha acabado de me dar a chave do seu apartamento, mas quem sabe o que seria demais pra ela?

Ela me olhava embasbacada, paralisada e com a boca ligeiramente aberta enquanto eu a olhava esperando uma reação. Minha respiração estava presa, e então Bella ofegou, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

"Você... me... ama?" ela perguntou baixinho.

Eu assenti. "Eu te amo." repeti, e já que estava falando, decidi me declarar direito. "Você é mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci, e a cada dia eu só me apaixono mais por você. Seus sorrisos, seu jeito, suas manias, tudo em você, Bella... Tudo em você me fascina."

Ela fungou uma vez, algumas lágrimas escapando de seus olhos. Eu ergui minha mão direita e as enxuguei com as pontas dos dedos. O tempo todo, meus olhos não desgrudaram dos seus.

Então ela me deu o sorriso enviesado e semi-aberto que eu amava, e então eu finalmente soube seu significado.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." ela disse, aumentando o sorriso. "Eu sou completamente apaixonada por você."

Então eu sorri com ela, maravilhado por saber que o meu sorriso favorito, era o seu sorriso _apaixonado_.

Sem mais uma palavra, eu a puxei em meus braços e a beijei com todo o meu amor. Ela retribuiu o beijo, e uma e outra vez eu senti seu sorriso apaixonado cumprimentando meus lábios, acariciando minha alma. Eu nunca a tinha beijado tão profundamente e tão levemente ao mesmo tempo. Eu senti seu amor em cada movimento, em cada pequeno gemido ou suspiro. E eu tive a certeza de fazer com que ela sentisse o mesmo vindo de mim.

Quando nos separamos, encostei nossas testas uma à outra e sorri para ela, enquanto ela mantinha seu sorriso perfeito pra mim.

"Deus, como eu amo esse seu sorriso." eu deixei escapar.

Ela riu, e meu coração bateu ainda mais rápido, porque tanto quanto eu amava seus sorrisos, eu amava sua risada. E eu amava ser aquele que a fazia sorrir e rir.

"E eu amo o seu. Meio torto, todo sexy." ela disse.

Eu ri também. "Sério? Você nunca me disse isso." eu falei, enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo com o indicador.

"É verdade." ela disse, meio corada. Linda. "Eu sempre amei seu sorriso também. E eu sei que o obcecado por sorrisos é você."

Eu ri com ela, extasiado.

"Eu te amo." eu disse de novo. Eu não acho que agora que eu tinha começado, eu pararia tão cedo.

"Eu também te amo." ela sussurrou, sorrindo apaixonadamente pra mim, enquanto nos perdíamos em mais um beijo.

Ficamos no parque por algumas horas, perdidos em confissões, sussurros, risadas, e claro, muitos beijos. E enquanto eu ouvia cada uma das risadas de Bella e traçava cada sorriso com meus lábios, eu prometi a mim mesmo que sempre seria aquele que estaria ao lado dela para ver todos os seus sorrisos – os felizes e os tristes, os frios e os quentes.

E mais do que tudo, eu prometi a mim mesmo que faria tudo ao meu alcance e um pouco mais, para fazer a mulher que eu amava, feliz.

* * *

**N/A: **_Ai gente :") Fico de coração apertadinho em postar esse capítulo. O que me consola é que ainda vem epílogo por aí, e ainda um extra! Então não fiquem tristinhos. hehehe_

_Ah, e a fic não terá lemons. A classificação é T, não M. ;)_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Ah, minha beta ficou sem computador essa semana então desculpem qualquer erro okay?_

_Bjos_


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Twilight não me pertence.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**EPOV**

"Só me diga se eu fizer algo _muito_ errado, tá?"

"Não se preocupe," Bella riu. "você está indo muito bem."

Eu mordi o lábio enquanto dobrava a primeira aba, e em seguida a segunda, puxando os adesivos e colando tudo no meio. Parei e admirei minha obra.

"Viu? Nenhum mistério." Bella riu ao meu lado.

"Não sei por quê você nunca me deixou fazer isso antes." eu disse, acariciando a barriguinha lisa da bebê à minha frente. "Papai sabe trocar fralda, Nessie!"

"Não chame ela assim," Bella reclamou. "lembra O Monstro do Lago Ness e não é legal."

"Pensasse nisso antes de nomear nossa filha de _Renesmee_. Esse é o melhor apelido pra ela." eu disse, pegando a bebê que mexia os braços e pernas sem parar no colo. "Não é, Nessie?"

Renesmee se agitou nos meus braços, e eu a arrumei melhor pra que ela se acalmasse um pouco. Bella, ao meu lado, estava com um bico.

"Eu só queria homenagear nossas mães."

"Eu sei, meu amor." eu ri de leve. "Não estou reclamando. Foi muito gentil da sua parte fazer isso. Só é um nome diferente, e você tem que admitir isso."

Ela sorriu de lado. "É, é diferente sim. Ok, você pode chamá-la de Nessie." ela rolou os olhos.

"Yay!" eu comemorei com voz de bebê enquanto olhava nossa filha. "Viu Nessie? Mamãe se rendeu ao seu apelido!"

Bella riu comigo e então estendeu os braços.

"Ok, agora me dê ela aqui, ela precisa comer."

Eu passei Nessie para seus braços e enquanto ela sentava na poltrona do canto do quarto, eu arrumei a bagunça que eu tinha feito enquanto trocava Renesmee.

Minha mente rapidamente começou a divagar. Lembrei do começo da minha relação com Bella, a timidez e o medo que nos rodeavam o tempo todo. Então lembrei da primeira vez que eu disse que a amava, e como me senti feliz quando ela me disse que me amava de volta. Desde então, nosso relacionamento tinha sido maravilhoso.

Tínhamos tido nossos altos e baixos, claro, e em muitas vezes, brigávamos tão feio que eu morria de medo que isso resultasse num término. Fosse o que fosse, eu nunca tinha duvidado do amor de Bella por mim ou do meu por ela. As circunstâncias, no entanto, nem sempre eram favoráveis, e eu nos vi várias vezes discutindo por causa de outras pessoas ou situações.

Mas tudo isso parecia que tinha servido apenas para melhorar e fortalecer nosso relacionamento. Hoje, nada nos derrubava. E cinco anos depois que tínhamos começado a namorar, a intensidade do nosso amor só aumentava. Tínhamos casado há um ano, numa pequena propriedade nos limites de Los Angeles. Morávamos numa bela casa, tínhamos Jane, que era a gata mais folgada do mundo, e agora, tínhamos nossa linda filha.

Renesmee tinha nascido há dois meses, e era uma das minhas maiores alegrias. Bella era uma mãe incrível, e eu não podia ser mais pai-coruja do que já era. Enquanto eu trabalhava na empresa que tinha me contratado assim que eu me formei, a _L.A. Advertising_, eu apenas sonhava acordado com minhas duas princesas.

Bella estava de licença maternidade da editora para qual ela trabalhava como editora júnior, e estava aproveitando o tempo de folga para escrever seu primeiro livro. Eu não podia estar mais orgulhoso dela.

"Você parece longe." Bella disse, me tirando dos meus devaneios.

Eu a olhei e sorri, me encostando no trocador.

"Eu só estava pensando."

"Pensando em quê?" ela perguntou. Eu me distraí com a bela visão de nossa filha mamando e esqueci de responder. Isso acontecia muito, e sabendo disso, Bella riu. "Edward?"

Eu ri e a olhei. "Desculpe. Eu só estava pensando em como nossa vida mudou. Lembrando tudo que passamos até aqui."

"Está nostálgico hoje, Edward?" ela riu.

Dei de ombros, sorrindo com o som de sua risada. "Já falei como amo sua risada?"

Ela riu mais.

"Apenas um zilhão de vezes."

Eu ri com ela. Eu não cansava disso. A sensação de pertencimento, aquela sensação quente de felicidade que me invadia sempre que Bella estava no mesmo cômodo. Eu não podia pedir uma vida melhor.

"Aqui, ela terminou. Faz ela arrotar, por favor? Preciso voltar ao trabalho."

Eu peguei Nessie dos braços dela e coloquei-a nos meus, seu rosto virado para minhas costas, e comecei a dar leves tapinhas nas suas costas para ajudá-la a arrotar. Bella se limpou e se arrumou antes de sair e ir até o escritório, voltar a escrever. Sempre que eu estava em casa, eu ajudava o máximo que podia com Renesmee pra que Bella pudesse se dedicar ao seu livro. Nós fazíamos uma bela dupla, então tudo corria muito bem.

Renesmee soltou um pequeno arroto e eu sorri.

"Muito bem, mocinha, agora o que acha de irmos pra sala?" eu disse, e a levei até a sala de estar, onde me sentei e coloquei-a deitada nas minhas pernas.

O cabelo ruivo cacheado de Renesmee espalhou-se nos meus joelhos, e seus brilhantes olhos castanho-chocolate me encaravam com curiosidade. Suas bochechas rosadas eram um convite para os meus dentes e eu lhe dei um pequeno aperto com os dedos pra matar um pouco a vontade.

"Você é uma bebê muito fofa, sabia Nessie? Eu tenho pena dos rapazes que se apaixonarem por você. Você vai quebrar muitos corações..." franzi. "Pensando bem, esqueça isso. Não pense em rapazes pelos próximos 30 anos ou mais, ok? Papai é o único cara que vale a pena pensar, certo?"

Sim, me julguem, eu era possessivo e não podia suportar a ideia da minha menininha namorando. Gah.

Eu peguei as mãozinhas dela, que ela estava tentando colocar na boca ao mesmo tempo, e comecei a sacodi-las na frente dela.

"O que você acha de dar um passeiozinho no parque mais tarde, quando mamãe estiver livre? Hm? Quer passear, Nessie?" eu perguntei, sorrindo pra ela e fazendo caras e bocas.

A pediatra tinha dito que ela estava na fase de começar a sorrir de verdade, então era compreensível que eu estivesse fazendo tudo ao meu alcance para fazê-la sorrir pela primeira vez. Eu mal podia esperar pra ver seu sorriso. Eu imaginava se ele seria mais parecido com o de Bella ou meio torto como o meu. Ou se não seria nenhum dos dois, sendo algo único dela. Eu não podia imaginar e mal podia esperar pra ver.

"Vamos, Nessie, que tal mostrar essa sua gengivinha rosada e lindinha pro papai, hein? Só um sorrisinho?" pedi, o tempo todo sorrindo para incentivá-la.

Fiz um pouco de carinho na barriguinha dela e depois a levantei, segurando-a em pé, olhando pra mim. Fiz tudo que eu sabia para animá-la: caretas, bicos, sorrisos e então, o famoso 'besourinho'.

E então, o rostinho pequeno e redondo dela se abriu num sorriso de gengiva, sem dentes, que fez o meu mundo parar de girar por alguns segundos.

E então eu estava histérico.

"BELLA! A NESSIE TÁ SORRINDO!"

Meu próprio sorriso era enorme, o que só fazia Renesmee manter seu sorriso aberto de gengiva. Eu a apertei contra mim e arrulhei seu nome várias vezes, e então Bella apareceu. Ela também abriu um sorriso quando viu o que acontecia, e isso me enviou num frenesi.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie," cantarolei. "seu primeiro sorriso foi pra mim, princesa? Você é mesmo a garotinha do papai, não é? É sim, você é a garotinha do papai."

Bella chegou e pegou-a no colo para vê-la, e então seu sorriso sumiu um pouco.

"Bella! Você a deixou séria de novo." eu reclamei.

Bella riu de mim. "Calma, Edward. Não vai ser o último sorriso dela. Foi apenas o primeiro."

Eu sorri, sabendo que ela tinha razão.

"Verdade."

Bella arrulhou um pouco pra Nessie, que logo abriu seu segundo sorriso para sua mãe. Eu sorri mais largamente só de ver o sorrisinho banguela de novo. Era um sorriso aberto e babado, todo cor de rosa pelas gengivas. E era o sorriso mais adorável que eu já tinha visto.

E eu sabia, simples assim, que esse sorriso banguela e aberto de bebê era agora um dos meus preferidos, bem juntinho do sorriso enviesado e apaixonado que Bella ainda me dava, todos os dias.

**FIM**

* * *

_Gente, mil perdões com a demora desse post. Eu me mudei na semana santa e fiquei sem internet. A operadora disse que ia colocar logo, mas enrolou a gente e enfim. Estou até hoje sem internet. (¬¬) Mas vim pro trabalho da minha mãe fazer umas pesquisas e aproveitei pra postar logo o epílogo pra vocês. :)_

_Então, o que acharam desse final? Edward todo paizão me deixa toda derretida akjdhgasj *-*_

_Ainda temos um extra, que será no POV Bella, e já adianto que não vai ser uma "continuação" desse epílogo. O extra se passa antes disso. Mas infelizmente, só vou poder postar quando minha internet voltar, ou lá pro final do mês._

_Agora comentem e me deixem feliz :)_

_Beijos_


	15. Extra - O sorriso torto

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Extra – O sorriso torto **

**BPOV**

Respire Bella.

Isso.

Um, dois, três.

Inspira, expira.

Continue fazendo isso.

Não pense em mais nada.

Você está ótima. Tudo está bem. Apenas se acalme.

É apenas um casamento. O seu casamento.

Droga.

"Sua meditação não está dando certo?" Angela riu.

Choraminguei. "Não! Eu não consigo entender. Sempre dá certo!"

"Isso é super normal, Bella." disse Esme, minha sogra. "Toda noiva fica nervosa no dia do casamento. Não seria diferente com você."

"Eu sei, eu sei, mas eu preciso estar pelo menos um pouco calma! Se eu não me acalmar, vou sair nas fotos com cara de quem quer fugir!" choraminguei mais um pouco.

Angela e Esme riram. A cabelereira que estava terminando meu penteado também.

"Não precisa se preocupar tanto." disse Esme docemente. "Apenas continue respirando fundo, e se concentre em ficar bonita. Lembre que Edward está lhe esperando lá embaixo."

"Ele e mais umas cem pessoas!" reclamei.

"Não importam as outras pessoas, Bella." Esme disse com um sorriso.

Eu a olhei. Seus olhos verdes – iguaizinhos aos do seu filho – me transmitiram a certeza que eu precisava. Ela estava certa. Só importava que Edward estivesse ali.

"Ok." eu disse. "Acho que posso lidar com isso."

Ela sorriu mais amplamente. "Muito bem."

"Hora do vestido!" disse Alice, chegando com o saco branco onde estava meu vestido.

"Prontinha." disse a cabeleireira. "Quer olhar?"

"Agora não." eu disse, meio tonta. Se eu olhasse agora, provavelmente surtaria de novo.

"Está linda." Esme assegurou, com os olhos brilhantes de emoção.

"Obrigada."

"Vamos lá, chega de conversa. Entre nesse vestido, Bella!" disse Angela, rindo.

Eu ri com elas. A cabeleireira saiu do quarto e nos deixou sozinhas. Angela e Esme me ajudariam a colocar o vestido. Tirei o robe, ficando apenas com minha lingerie de renda branca, cortesia de Esme. Eu ainda corava pensando nisso.

Não que eu fosse virgem ou que ela não soubesse o que eu e o filho dela fazíamos quando estávamos juntos num quarto com a porta fechada. Mas ainda assim, ela era a mãe dele, pelo amor de Deus!

Respirei fundo enquanto elas me ajudavam a colocar as saias do vestido.

E enquanto eu me vestia, minha mente vagou. Ao ver a mim mesma vestindo um vestido de noiva, eu comecei a pensar em como exatamente eu tinha chegado até aqui.

Como quase toda garota, é claro que eu sonhei com meu casamento. Sonhei com a decoração, o vestido, onde passaríamos a lua-de-mel. Sonhava com tudo para que no dia real, tudo saísse perfeito.

Mas a vida real não é um sonho, então as coisas saíram diferentes do que eu tinha sonhado quando pequena. Mas isso também não significava que estava sendo menos maravilhoso.

Esme era uma decoradora, então ela me ajudou em cada escolha de flor, arranjo, decoração de mesas e cadeiras... tudo isso. Ela inclusive se assegurou que tudo fosse colocado perfeitamente hoje, enquanto eu estava ocupada me embelezando.

Angela como minha dama de honra era uma dádiva. Ela era minha melhor amiga desde o colegial, e tinha me ajudado com todos os detalhes. O vestido, o local, a lista de convidados, a banda que iria tocar na recepção... Honestamente, sem ela e Esme, eu teria virado uma pilha de nervos ainda pior.

E então tinha Edward. Eu não poderia ter pedido um noivo mais perfeito. Ele fez questão de participar das escolhas mais básicas, como local e decoração, bolo e banda... E ele inclusive se incumbiu de planejar nossa lua-de-mel. Ele não tinha me dito onde iríamos, o que me deixava extremamente curiosa. Ele se certificou que Alice e sua mãe fizessem minha mala, para que eu não soubesse absolutamente nada.

Mas além de ter sido o noivo perfeito, ele era o homem perfeito. Pelo menos para mim.

Quando eu lembrava como ele me mimava na nossa época de namoro, ou como ele parecia um lixo quando eu finalmente o perdoei pela perseguição e fui pedir desculpas... Ou ainda, como ele parecia absolutamente empolgado quando eu aceitei morar com ele.

E, claro, eu não podia deixar de pensar em como ele parecia uma obra divina cada vez que estava nu na minha frente. Como ele me amava lentamente, e então forte, e então lentamente de novo, nos embalando na dança mais sensual e perfeita que existia. Meu coração disparava e eu começava a ofegar sempre que me lembrava disso.

"Pronta!" Esme anunciou, um olhar de puro orgulho no rosto.

Eu tinha até esquecido que ela estava perto de mim. Corei.

"Então?" perguntei, para me distrair.

"Você está linda, Bella." disse Angela, sorrindo. "Vamos, se vire e veja!"

Eu respirei fundo e me virei, encarando o espelho que estava atrás de mim. Eu ofeguei com o que vi.

Elas não tinham exagerado, eu estava mesmo linda. Sorri devagar enquanto via meu cabelo com um pequeno coque no topo da cabeça, e algumas mechas descendo em cachos pelos meus ombros. Meu vestido era simples, alcinas finas, um busto coberto de vidrarias num padrão de rosas, todo justo na cintura, a saia alargando a partir das coxas.

"Edward vai pirar na batatinha quando ver você." disse Alice.

Todas nós rimos. Eu respirei mais fundo para controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em molhar meus olhos.

"Pronta?" perguntou Esme. "Está na hora."

Eu assenti. "Estou pronta."

"Antes vamos checar. O vestido é seu algo novo, então ok. Seu algo velho?"

"Meu anel?" dei de ombros.

"Serve." ela riu. "Algo emprestado?"

"Minha cinta-liga." corei. "Você me emprestou, bobinha."

Angela tinha casado três meses antes de mim, e tinha com prazer me emprestado sua cinta-liga quando me recusei a comprar uma.

Ela riu. "Verdade. E o algo azul?"

Eu pisquei. Eu tinha esquecido do 'algo azul'.

"Tenho algo perfeito bem aqui." Esme disse, abrindo a bolsa e me mostrando uma fivela de cabelo com uma safira no meio.

"Esme, eu não..."

"Shh... Isso era da avó de Edward. Ela queria que a esposa dele o usasse no casamento. É uma herança, Bella. Vovó Carmem pode não ter te conhecido, mas eu tenho certeza que ela gostaria que você ficasse com isso."

Eu pisquei para espantar mais lágrimas e peguei.

"Obrigada Esme."

"Disponha, querida. Venha, deixe-me colocar em você."

Eu me sentei novamente enquanto ela cuidadosamente colocava a fivela no meu cabelo.

"Ficou ótima!"

Eu sorri.

"Agora vamos, Edward deve estar tendo um ataque!" Alice riu.

Eu ri com elas, e logo estávamos no nosso caminho até o salão do hotel onde aconteceria o casamento.

Carlisle, meu sogro, me esperava na porta do salão. Meus pais tinham morrido há muito tempo, então Carlisle tinha se oferecido para me levar até o altar.

"Ora, ora, você está linda, Bella." ele elogiou.

"Obrigada, Carlisle."

Ele colocou meu braço no dele, e depois de um beijo rápido em Esme, Esme e Alice entraram. Angela esperou um pouco até que a música dela começou, então ela me deu uma piscadela e entrou.

"Nervosa?"

"Um pouco." admiti.

"Edward está uma pilha." ele riu. "Não se preocupe."

Eu ri de leve, e respirei fundo. A marcha nupcial começou, e então Carlisle deu um passo a frente, me levando junto.

De início, tudo que eu podia ver era um mar de gente. Pessoas que eu nunca vi e pessoas que eu via sempre, todas muito bem-vestidas. Eu sorri de leve para todos, tentando não ficar nervosa por estar no centro das atenções.

Então fizemos a curva no corredor e eu pude ver o altar. E lá em pé, estava Edward, no seu smoking, os olhos tão brilhantes que mesmo de longe eu podia ver. Eu sorri para ele, meu coração disparando. Eu não estava mais nervosa, agora eu queria chegar até ele o mais rápido que eu pudesse.

Edward, por sua vez, soltou seu sorriso torto, o meu favorito. Ele não era o único que curtia sorrisos. Eu nunca tinha prestado atenção em nenhum outro, mas cada sorriso de Edward me deixava em um estado crítico de palpitação cardíaca.

E agora, com o sorriso torto que eu amava estampando seu rosto, não era diferente.

Eu mal percebi quando Carlisle soltou meu braço e abraçou Edward. Eu não tirava os olhos dele e ele não tirava os olhos de mim. A cerimônia também se passou num borrão. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu tinha dito meu 'sim' e repetido meus votos, e então Edward estava me beijando.

Durante o beijo, eu pude sentir seu sorriso nos meus lábios, e eu tinha certeza que ele podia sentir o meu. E naquele momento, tudo estava perfeito. E eu sabia que no que dependesse de mim e meu amor por Edward – e o dele por mim – tudo continuaria assim.

* * *

_Awwwwn, o casório! *enxuga lagriminha* Então quer dizer que Bellinha também curte sorrisos hehehe Mais especificamente, os sorrisos do Edward! Awn. :) Então, o que acharam desse extra? Digam-me com sinceridade._

_Infelizmente, essa é a última atualização dessa fic... *chora*_

_Obrigada a Lary Reeden, que betou a maioria dos capítulos pra mim *-* (problemas técnicos nos fizeram desencontrar em alguns caps). _

_Obrigada a cada uma que comentou, favoritou e seguiu a fic. _

_Beijo, beijo_

_Até outras fics. ;)_

_Kessy Rods_


End file.
